So Close: An Ever After Story
by tomboy2012
Summary: At age 9, they were the best of friends. Now, Austin Moon is treated like a servant by his stepmother. After pretending to be someone that he isn't, he catches the eye of Princess Allyson once again, who is different from the girl he used to know. Ally needs a husband before the ball. Will Austin be enough or will social status and an evil stepmother tear them apart?
1. I Love You, Austin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or Ever After, which this is based on. **

* * *

"Ally Dawson!"

Lord Austin Monica Moon saw no problem with shortening Princess Allyson Danielle Marie Dawson's name, even though he was scolded every time that he did. Ally was the only one that didn't mind as much as the others. Like today, all that she did was turn around and stomp her foot at him. Her cheeks lit up with a dark red color that reminded Austin of the apples on the trees outside of the manor.

"That's not my given name, Austin. And we were told not to play today." Ally said with an eye roll, even though the blush wouldn't leave her face. That was Ally, always following the rules.

"But it's my birthday, and your name is Ally if I want it to be." Austin said while sticking out his lower lip. Ally shook her head back and forth, her freshly curled hair flying into her face along with the two red ribbons.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken, Lord Austin." She grinned.

"It can be my name for the _day, _if I win against you in a running race." Austin bartered, rocking back and forth on his heels. Ally shook her head at him again. They both knew that Austin was the fastest out of the two, and he would surely win. The girl was adorned in a full gown, with soft silk that matched the blush on her cheeks. The servant girls at Moon Manor frequently commented that she looked like a china doll, though she wasn't nearly as delicate as one.

"But you look like a Lord right now. It wouldn't be fair of me to beat a Lord on the day that he was born." Ally teased. Austin was wearing a freshly pressed suit and tie, along with black shoes that one of the servants had sat with and polished until they shined. His playmate was a bit shocked by his appearance, but Austin was even more shocked by hers. It usually took four chambermaids to dress the girl in fancy dresses whenever there was a special event.

"But I _am _a Lord!" Austin protested, though he wanted to laugh. Ally shook her head. Austin enjoyed the way that her curls tussled even more each time that she did. She stuck her tongue out at her friend, which made Austin huff. "Lord or boy, I can still whip you!" He announced as he took off sprinting.

Ally was startled, but hitched up her skirt and followed, hot on his heels. "Never!" She exclaimed just as the head maid of Moon Manor, Paulette, caught side of the children. She almost fainted at she saw the state of their clothing.

"Mister Austin! Your Highness!" She called, hiking up her own skirts and running out onto the field to chase after the children. The cook's eyebrows rose from inside of the kitchen, but she didn't say anything. Everyone who worked and lived in the manor was used to the children's crazy antics by now.

"You'll never catch us, Paulette!" Ally shrieked, her face red with laughter.

"Your name is Ally for the day!" Austin exclaimed as he reached the usual finish line, the last two apple trees in the orchard. He punched the air, and jumped up.

Paulette couldn't help but smile as Austin gathered the princess into his arms for a hug. "Your fathers will be here any minute." She scolded, taking in both of their disgruntled appearances. "What will we do now? It took us hours to prepare you!" She began to mutter to herself. Ally's eyes grew wide with guilt, while Austin only stared at her.

"My father won't mind." He remarked, though he took Paulette's hand and followed her back into the manor at the mention of his father. He turned around to wave at Ally while she was whisked away by another servant, her face still red as she stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head at her, knowing that he had won. It didn't matter much, though. He would continue to call her Ally even tomorrow, and the both knew that she wouldn't mind.

"You see how quick he came when he heard that?" The cook shook her head as she stirred a pot of soup. "That is what you should've started with. You would've saved time." She muttered, and continued to speak about discipline under her breath while hiding the smile on her face.

Paulette shook her head and began to brush Austin's golden hair back into place. "The boy is excited. Let him have his fun." She commanded. The cook continued to mutter, but it didn't bother Austin. He began to bounce in his seat.

"Why wouldn't I be excited? Father's coming back, and he's bringing me a new step-sister, step-mother and step-brother!" He exclaimed. Paulette placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he stopped bouncing for a few moments. "That has to be the best birthday present… ever!"

Austin was just an infant when his mother passed away, which in turn caused him to want a mother figure in his life even more. He didn't have any memory of his mother, but liked to pretend that he knew her every time that his father or one of the servants told him a story about her.

The cook shook her head. "What about the fact that the Princess has allowed you to address her as 'Ally'," She rolled her eyes as she chopped carrots. "Ridiculous," She muttered.

Paulette's eyebrows rose, but she said nothing when she noticed the young boy's blush. She grabbed a wash cloth from the bowl in the corner and started to wash the boy's face, making him shrug away. Servants passed through the room with cleaning supplies to make sure that the manor was spotless before Lord Michael Tobias Moon, and the rest of his family arrived. Everyone at the manor knew how easy going the elder Lord was, but the fact that King Lester Edward Dawson would be making an appearance was what had the manor buzzing with activity.

Austin idolized his father, even though Michael's duties as Lord of Moon Manor sent him on nations all over the world, and Austin didn't see him for long periods at a time. The boy has never met the woman who was now his step-mother, or her two children. He bit his lip as Paulette ran the wash cloth over the child's hands.

"What if they don't like me?" He asked in a small voice. Mrs. De La Rosa, one of the other maids, paused as she heard the boy's words.

"There's absolutely no reason at all for them not to!" She exclaimed, dropping her tub of water and sponge on the ground. Paulette winced at the thud, but Austin's eyes widened with hope.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"If she loves your father, then there's no doubt in my mind that she won't love you as much as we all do." Mrs. De La Rosa assured him with a thousand watt smile. Austin jumped out his seat, making Paulette groan in frustration. She opened her mouth to scold the boy, but was silenced by the sound of horseshoes tapping.

"Father!" Austin exclaimed, running towards the front of the house with his mud stained shoes. He ran out onto the porch of the manor, catching sight of a carriage making its way down the long road. Ally heard his cries and ran after him. She was wearing a blue dress this time, but the bottom of it was stained with mud as she ran through a mud puddle.

"Is he back? Has he brought presents?" Ally asked, her head whipping in Austin's direction. Her hair was now tied into a long braid that ran down her back, but it whacked Austin's arm. He shook his head, his eyes glued to the carriage that halted at the front of the manor. The servants lined up against the front wall, their expressions matching Austin's excited one.

Lord Michael wasn't in the carriage, but rode up in front of the house on a horse the color of the midnight sky.

"Dad!" Austin exclaimed as he rushed forward, jumping into the man's arms just as he was dismounting the horse. The man chuckled, pulling his son into a hug.

"Hello, son," He spoke fondly as he took in his son's dirty shoes, and Ally's dirty dress. "I must apologize for the actions of my son, Princess. I know that it is only he who could be the culprit here." He paused as he looked at Austin's dirty shoes again. "Though I suspect that he is not the only culprit here," He chuckled as he placed Austin back onto the ground.

Ally blushed and ducked her head, suddenly shy, even in the presence of the man who was like an uncle to her.

"She got the worst of it, Dad." Austin rushed to assure him, looking up at his father with adoration in his eyes. Lord Moon shook his head with another chuckle, patting his son on his back as he took a step towards his staff. He gave a quick glance down the entryway. Austin followed his father's eyes, and remembered the rest of his new family. The carriage that has arrived before started to move forward a bit more, and Austin noticed that his father's horse started to grow nervous.

"Steady, Midnight. It's alright," Austin cooed while turning his head towards the open door of the carriage.

"I was hoping to present a young man, but I suppose that you'll do." Michael joked with a hearty laugh. He cleared his throat, becoming serious. "Austin, allow me to present Baroness Valerie Moon, and her children, Trent and Brooke."

Austin watched as first a boy much taller than he with curly hair and dark skin stepped out of the carriage. Trent looked at the manor with his nose turned up towards the sky. He was dressed like a proper young man in a suit and shoes without so much as a speck of dust on them, making Austin look down at his own muddy attire.

Next, a girl with lighter skin stepped out, wearing a dress that she looked like she was drowning in. Brooke's hair was curled almost like Ally's, except Austin didn't think that she looked nearly as pretty as Ally did. Trent held out a hand for her, and she stepped onto the ground with daintily. Ally's eyebrows rose at the girl's behavior. Austin felt comforted by his friend, because she was what he was used to.

Finally, Trent held out his hand again to help an older looking woman get out of the carriage. Her dress was a deep purple, a color that only the upper-class wore with their gowns. Her dark hair was curly, and she wore it in a bun on top of her head. She wore multiple diamond bracelets on both arms, while her neck adorned the biggest stone of all. Austin wanted to shield his eyes, but thought that it wouldn't be polite.

She also looked around the manor with her nose up in the air as she stepped towards Lord Moon. "Michael," She greeted him with a small smile. She looked like she couldn't move her face into a real smile, Austin noted.

"Val," Lord Moon answered, smiling warmly. He took her by the hand and led her towards Austin. "I would like you all to meet my son, Austin Monica Moon." He said, puffing out his chest proudly while pushing Austin forward. Trent looked as though he wanted to laugh, and stuffed his fist in his mouth. Austin's eyes narrowed. Ally didn't laugh when she found out his middle name, and didn't laugh now.

"Hello," He said, his voice softer than usual. Three pairs of eyes roamed over her like he was something for sale, no doubt taking in his mud-stained appearance.

"Please to meet you, Austin. Your father speaks of nothing else." Val acknowledged, barely nodding in Austin's direction. Her children stood beside her in silence, until she snapped at them. "Say hello to Austin," She snapped, reminding Austin of a witch in the stories that he read with Ally. Instantly, Trent swooped into a short bow while Brooke curtseyed.

"_Monsieur_," They chorused, making Austin's eyebrows fly up. He looked up at his father with confusion in his eyes, but his father just chuckled. Val stared at Austin for another moment, her eyes flickering between him and Ally, who stood still without making a sound. Val couldn't tell that the mud stained child was supposed to be the princess, and would've acted differently if she had. She made her way inside of the manor, her children filing behind her as she called out for servants to get her settled.

Austin stared after them with creased eyebrows.

* * *

"I think that everyone's a bit more relaxed, since the King did not stop by as expected."

"What does it say?" Austin asked, not able to understand the word on the cover of the book. Lord Moon chuckled. It wasn't unlike his son to be more interested in gifts.

"It says Utopia, my boy. It means paradise." He tilted his head to the side. "It may be a tough read for you at your age-"

"I'm nine, papa. I can do it." Austin argued, jutting out his chin. Lord Moon grinned, shaking his head at the boy.

"I know that you can Austin. I was thinking that we could add it to our library while I was on my trip." He stared at the boy fondly as he flipped through some of the pages. Austin held the book out towards his father.

"Will you read some? Please?" He pleaded. Lord Moon shook his head and let out a sigh.

"You know, Austin, it has been a very long day." He leaned his head back on the boy's bed, throwing an arm around his small body while Austin tried to hide his disappointment. A lot had happened, and his father deserved a day of rest after his long trip.

"You're a husband again," He mumbled, turning to the first page of the book. Lord Moon stared at his son with concern, ruffling his hair. Austin was quick to push his father's hands away and smooth his hair back into place.

"I may be a husband, but I'm a father first and foremost." He squeezed Austin towards his body, but the boy still didn't look up at his father. He let out another sigh. "I knew that this would take some getting used to." He muttered, speaking to himself more than Austin.

Austin looked up at his father, seeing the way that his forehead wrinkled. It only did that when his father was stressed about something. "I suppose that I like them." He offered. Lord Moon gave him a tentative smile.

"Do you really?"

Austin nodded, feeling his father's happiness radiate onto him. "Very much," He lied. This was the first and last time that he lied to his father.

Lord Moon stared at Austin for a moment longer than usual before nodding to himself. "Good, very good," He paused. "I have to go on another adventure." He didn't look at his son to see his reaction, because he already knew what it was going to be. Austin shot up, almost falling out of the bed.

"Already? But you just got back a few hours ago…" Austin burst out incredulously. Michael nodded. "I know, I know. But-"

"How long?" Austin asked, his body now completely turned in his father's direction. Michael bit his lip.  
"Well, that's the good thing, you see. I'll only be gone for… three weeks."

Austin shook his head. "That's too long. One week," He commanded.

Michael turned his head. "Two weeks."

"One week!" Austin argued.

"T…two?" Michael offered. Austin folded his arms and shook his head, making Michael frown in defeat. "Alright, one," He pulled the covers up to Austin's chin. "Now come on, go to sleep. You've stalled enough." He rose to his feet. "You wouldn't want to be sluggish while roughhousing around with Princess Allyson, now would you?"

Austin shook his head. "Never. Then I'd lose to a _girl._'

Michael chuckled. "This _girl _might someday end up becoming your wife. King Lester and I see it already."  
Austin looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ugh, never ever," He moaned. He couldn't imagine ever marrying Ally. She was his best friend, and you don't get married to best friends and have babies and run manors. It just wasn't culture.

Michael shook his head. "Never say never," He smiled as he blew out the candle next to the door. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

The next morning was similar to the one before, except that the servants lined up at the front of the manor without cleaning anything. Austin stood in the center of them, a frown on his face. Paulette felt bad that the child was going to be left yet again, but hoped that his birthday was still pleasant. It was still earlier, and Princess Allyson was in her lessons. Austin would've been too, if his father wasn't set to leave on another adventure.

"My, my, would you look at all of the gloomy faces that we have here." Lord Moon shook his head as he made his way to his son. Midnight was already saddled and Lord Moon's bags had already been packed. Austin's new stepfamily stood next to him, but didn't offer any sort of comfort.

Lord Moon bent down in front of Austin, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. "I shall be back in a week's time." He promised. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Val's cheek, and Austin couldn't help but feel like she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. He ruffled Trent's hair, but all he got was a blank stare in return. Lastly, he placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder before turning to Austin. "Send the Princess my regards." He said softly. Austin gave a short nod, before attacking his father with a hug.

"I'll miss you." He whispered, blinking back tears. He didn't want to cry in front of his new family. They already thought that he was dirty. Michael nodded. "As I will miss you."

He looked at Val and her children. "Perhaps by the time that I return, the four of you will have become better acquainted." He declared, sending a blink towards his son. Austin couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I love you." Austin said again as Lord Moon mounted Midnight. He could see Trent rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eyes.

"I love you, too." Lord Moon called. He went to grab the reins, but his left arm froze up. He shook his head at Austin's look of concern, and pushed Midnight forward. The sooner that he finished his business, the sooner that he would be home with his family.

Austin stared after his father with tears in his eyes. He knew that Trent was chuckling behind him, but didn't mind. He noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye, and was horrified when He saw Val, Trent, and Brooke moving towards the door. "Wait!" He called, making them turn around. "He always waves at the gate, it's tradition!" He declared while pointed towards his father, who was halfway through the long rode that was their driveway.

Val stared at Austin as though she couldn't believe he even dared to speak to her, before pushing her children back through the door. Austin looked down at the ground, very much like a wilting flower. Paulette looked at him with concern, but the other staff members were all staring at Lord Moon as he trotted off.

Suddenly, there was a loud grunt. It looked like the Lord fell forward and off Midnight, a cloud of dust forming around his body. Austin didn't even remember running, he was just next to his father in an instant. "Dad!" He exclaimed, crouching over his father's body.

Austin didn't look up as Paulette, Val, and the rest of the servants came running after him. "Dad, wake up."

"Michael!" Val shrieked, falling down next to Austin. The boy didn't realize that tears were running down his cheeks until his father grunted and reached up to wipe them away with one hand while clutching his chest with the other. His eyes darted around, before pausing on Val for a moment.

"Michael?" Val repeated, her voice a whisper. Michael ignored her, his eyes darting over to Austin. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of his son.

"I love you Austin…"

"Daddy, don't leave me." Austin pleaded in between his sobs. He gripped his father's hand in his own, holding on for dear life. Michael reached for the wedding ring on the chain around his neck, the one that belonged to his wife nine years ago, and held it out towards Austin. The boy didn't let go of his father's hand, but reached out for the ring with his other. Val watched the interaction with narrowed, beady eyes.

"Love," Michael gasped with his last breath.

Austin shook his head frantically. "_Wake up!" _He screamed, shaking his father's body as his sobs overtook his body and he fell next to his father, his tears making him sick.

"You cannot leave me here!" Val gasped in between sobs of her own.

Austin shook his head.

"Daddy, please come back."

* * *

_It would take ten years for someone to love Austin with the same intensity that his father and mother had loved each other with. It started with a young woman. A woman who was still just a girl in many, many ways._


	2. May I Have Your Name?

**I do not own Austin and Ally, or Ever After. All mistakes made are mine.**

* * *

_**Ten years later.**_

"I signed a marriage treaty with the King of Tampa, and that girl will obey me, or else there will be hell to pay!" King Lester boomed as he stomped down the hallway towards his daughter's chambers. Servants jumped out of the King's way, bowing their heads so that they couldn't anger the king any further. Queen Penny rushed to keep up with her husband, though she refused to hitch up her shirts.

"Lester, give the child a rest!" She pleaded as they made their way to the girl's room. "She does not love him. They have never set eyes on each other!"

Lester frowned. "It is not about love! I made an agreement, and if she is to become Queen, she must accept her responsibilities. It is time that Allyson stopped acting like a child."

Penny rested a hand on her head, breathing in deeply to control her anger. "She _is _a child, Lester! She's barely eighteen years of age. What would your father have done?" She asked, knowing that King Edmond had been a much more reasonable king than Lester was now.

"My father would've given me a good whipping, which is exactly what that girl needs." Lester declared, waving two guards over. The guards were instantly at the king's side, staring straight ahead of them at the door to the princess's chambers. The Queen suppressed a yawn when she saw that it was still dark out.

"Really, Lester? Can't this wait till morning?" She asked.

"If I cannot sleep, then neither shall she." The King declared, barging through the door of the room. He walked towards the four post bed in the middle of the room and pulled the pink covers up, but the bed was empty.

"Not again," The Queen mumbled, shaking her head. She could already feel the headache coming on, and it wasn't even sunrise yet. King Lester stared at the empty bed in fury for a moment, before whirling around to face his guards.

"Send out the guard! Bring her back!" He commanded. The guards jumped into action at his commands, and ran out of the door.

Down in the forest, Ally flew past the trees on her white horse, her overcoat billowing behind her and revealing her face. She tugged it back down, ducking her head as she passed underneath a branch. Ally had a head start, but knew that her father would send the guard looking for her any minute. She needed to get as far away from the castle as possible.

A few miles away, a boy turned back and forth on his straw mattress by the fire. _Utopia _sat on top of his chest on the last page that he was able to reach before falling asleep the night before.

"Austin, wake up!" Trish snapped, shaking the boy once more. Austin blinked at his friend, groaning as he sat up. His face was stained with ash from the fire, the same way that it always was. Trish shook her head at him, a smile on her face.

"Why are you out here? I thought that you were transferred to the kitchen after cook was sold," Austin mumbled, rubbing his eyes and standing up. Trish shrugged. "That was yesterday," She said simply. Trish was famous around the manor for being moved to different jobs each and every day. Austin was still waiting for the day when the other servants would run out of jobs for Trish to try.

Austin looked down at his book with a longing glance, before sliding it underneath his mattress and walking towards the orchards with Trish. "I will never understand why you wear that around your neck," Trish commented as they began to work. Well, Austin picked apples from the trees and placed them into baskets, while Trish leaned against the trees and talked. The other servants often chastised her, especially her own mother, but Austin didn't mind. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

Austin hummed to himself as he dropped another apple into the basket. "It was my mother's," He reminds Trish. "My father used to wear it." He blinked a few extra times when speaking about his father, and his hands traveled up towards the golden ring that he wore on a chain around his neck.

"I'm surprised that they haven't stolen it in order to repay their debts," Trish shook her head, disgust in her eyes. Austin was silent. The previous day, Val had sold Trish's father in order to repay some of her debts. Ever since Michael Moon's death, the Moon Manor had slowly spiraled downwards. All that Val ever wanted to do was buy expensive jewels and clothing for herself and children to keep up with the rest of the rich, not paying much attention to how it would affect the manor. Almost all of the servants from Austin's childhood had been sold.

Trish surprised Austin when she started to pick some apples off of the tree, dropping them into Austin's basket. They were the only ones out in the orchard at this time of morning, but Austin liked it. He noticed the two apple trees at the end of the orchard and closest to the stables and bit his lip. He missed the days that he used to play with Ally terribly, but he didn't think that she did.

After his father passed away, Austin never saw the princess again. Val didn't introduce him as part of her family, and he was treated more and more like a servant. At the age of eighteen, most people forgot about Lord Michael Moon's only soon, or didn't care enough to question his role. Sadly, his dear friend Ally was one of the people on the list.

Austin started to hum his tune louder, and Trish smirked at him. "Has Dez taught you that stupid little tune?" She asked. Austin frowned at her. "I made it up."

Trish opened her mouth to reply, but stopped at the sound of hoof beats. Austin's eyes widened as the members of King Lester's guard galloped past on their horses. "What do you think the guard could be out for at this time?" Trish asked incredulously. Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe the King wanted them to find some jewels, instead of running his kingdom?" He replied with a huff. Trish didn't say anything as he picked up the basket of apples and started to walk towards the stable. Austin always gave each of the horses an apple every morning before bringing them into the kitchen, as it was tradition.

"Austin, isn't that Midnight?" Trish asked, tugging on her taller friend's arm. Austin's eyes looked as wide as saucers as his father's horse galloped away with a mysterious figure riding him.

Austin took off into a sprint without a second thought, racing after the cloaked figure on his father's horse. The basket of apples swung back and forth wildly at his side, and a few of the fruits started to tumble out onto the ground. Austin reached into the basket for an apple, and hurled it at the figure's head. "Stop!" He commanded. The force caused the figure to tumble to the ground, reminding Austin of his father's death. He took a step away from the thief. Midnight stopped galloping when he noticed that his rider had fallen.

"How dare you?" Austin didn't hesitate to pelt the thief with more apples from his basket.

The rider threw the hood back from her face, revealing her pale skin, wide chocolate eyes, and hair that matched. Austin fell down to his knees. "Forgive me, your highness" He pleaded. The words felt foreign to him as they came out of his mouth, but he didn't dare look up at his old friend. If she had grown to be anything like her father, he would be sentenced to death in no time at all. "I did not see you."

Ally stared at the boy in front of her with raised eyebrows while rubbing the back of her head to soothe the pain. Normally, she didn't enjoy when people bowed in front of her and would've told the boy to stand up, had he not tried to kill her with apples. "Your aim would suggest otherwise." She snapped.

Austin bit his lip. "And for that, I know I must die."

Ally ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a sigh. The boy was trembling slightly, and there was dirt in his light blonde hair. She looked back towards the orchard that the boy had come from, and was reminded of the last time that she had played with the boy from the manor before his father passed away and she was told that her friend Austin had run away. His resemblance to her friend gave him luck, and she bent down to pull him to his feet.

The boy was a good two heads taller than her, which made her feel uncomfortable. He kept his head ducked even as he stood, and wouldn't meet her eyes. Ally knew that the harsh penalty was true, but she couldn't sentence a boy to death. She wasn't her father.

"Then, um," Ally looked back in the direction of the castle, but the guard was long gone. "Speak of this to no one, and, uh, I suppose that I shall be lenient." She cleared her throat as she moved back towards the horse, readjusting the saddle. She expected the boy to run, but he watched her as she worked.

"Your Highness, we have other horses." The boy offered. She tried to meet his eyes, but he looked away. "Horses that are much younger and faster, if that is what you're wishing for."

"I wish for nothing more than to be free of my cage," Ally spat, the words tumbling out of her mouth. The boy continued to stare at her, but Ally didn't have any more to say and kept her eyes downcast. She removed a small purse from the pocket of her cloak, and pressed it into the boy's hands. "For your silence," She said, her voice softer.

Austin looked up at her just as she was mounting the horse once more. She didn't ride side saddle like ladies did, the way that Austin was expecting her to. She threw one leg on the side of the horse and the other leg on the other side, gathering the reins in her hands. Austin stared after her as she galloped away on his father's horse, enchanted by the way that her hair flew back in the wind. Of course she didn't remember him. No one else seemed to, so why would the princess? Austin looked back towards the orchard, but didn't see Trish. He bent down to gather the apples that were still edible, stuffed the small purse into his pocket, and hurried back towards the house.

Austin entered through the kitchen door, and was relieved to see that things were running as they usually did. Paulette looked up as the door closed; shaking her head at the boy's dirty state. In all of his eighteen years, the boy would never learn how to be outside without bringing it back in with him.

"I asked for four minute eggs, _not _four one minute eggs!" Trent snapped as Mrs. De La Rosa presented him with his breakfast. Austin could tell that the woman was going to snap any day now. Between the fact that her husband had been sold, and the way that she was treated, Austin didn't blame her. "And where in God's name is our bread?"

"It's just coming out of the oven, sir." Mrs. De La Rosa answered, taking deep breathes to calm herself. She turned around and walked back to the kitchen, rolling her eyes at Austin. He smirked, patting her shoulder as she passed by. Trent rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance as Val reached over to pat his shoulder.

"Trent, precious, what have I always told you about tone?" She asked in the special soft voice that she only used with Trent. He was about to answer before Brooke piped up.

"A young gentleman should always speak clearly and with purpose, but never raise his voice in a yell." She rested her fork on her plate, taking a break from her breakfast. Val rolled her eyes as she turned to her daughter.

"Brooke, do not speak unless you can improve the silence." She ordered, her voice dripping with distain.

Trent rolled his eyes again in a dramatic fashion. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it, Mother? I will not be making Princess Allyson my bride as we planned, all because of some insolent fool from Tampa." He huffed. Val turned her head, her features instantly softening.

"Now, now, Trent, nothing is certain until you're dead and even then, things may still be negotiated." She soothed. Trent continued to pout as he waited for his food, while Brooke shoveled her eggs into her mouth in silence.

"Where is the salt on this table?" Val asked. "Austin!" She snapped, just as the boy finished washing his face and hands.

"Coming!" He called, trying to make his voice sound light. Paulette waved a hand at him. "She's in another one of those moods of hers."

Austin rolled his eyes as she pressed the salt into his hands. "Because those only last decades at a time," He joked, making Mrs. De La Rosa nod her head. "The boy knows what he is speaking about." She called as she picked up the water bucket and went down to the stream.

"She'll be wanting that salt now, Austin." Paulette pressed. She turned towards the window. "And where is that Patricia?" She started to shake her head and mumble to herself while Austin grinned.

"She's probably down by the creek with Dez," He wiggled his eyebrows and Paulette smacked him with an oven mitt.

"The Lord hears those thoughts of yours," She reminded the boy, making him roll his eyes.

"I wish that he did. Maybe then he would take me away…" He started to walk towards the dining room, but Paulette pulled him back with a jerk of his arm.

"Don't say such things!" She admonished. "The day that the Lord takes you from me to pull you out of this world is the day that I go mad."

Austin chuckled. "Yes, as if that hasn't happened already."

Paulette smacked him again, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "What did the princess want with you this morning?" She asked. Austin looked at her with incredulous eyes, but she just shrugged her shoulders. "If Patricia spent as much time on her chores as she does telling me stories, she would be the best worker in the manor."

Austin shrugged his shoulders in reply, trying to hide his smile as he slipped the small purse out of his pocket and snapped it open. Paulette's eyes grew wide at the sight of the gold, and she covered her hands with her mouth. "Child, where did you get this?" She asked, her eyes meeting Austin's. He could no longer contain his excitement, and smiled broadly.

"From a passing angel in black," He rocked back and forth. "I already know what I will do with them."

Paulette's eyes were still big. "Mr. De La Rosa?"

Austin nodded, his eyes darting towards the door to the dining room. "If my dear step-mother can sell someone's husband to pay her taxes, then I'm sure that these can bring him home."

Paulette was in awe as she shook her head. "But he's already been bound for the Americas. He'll be shipped off any day now."

Austin shook his head firmly. "This is our home, and I will not let it fall apart because she doesn't know how to spend her money."

"We're waiting!" Val called from the dining room, making Austin roll his eyes before squeezing Paulette's hand and leaving the room.

"What took you so long?" Trent snapped as soon as Austin entered the room. He resisted rolling his eyes, and set the salt down on the table.

"I… fell off of one of the apple trees while I was picking." He lied. "Paulette fixed me up, so I'm better now." He rushed to add when Brooke looked up to stare at him. Val turned towards him, disbelief written across her face.

"Do you take me for a fool, boy?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Trent chuckled to himself. "Someone's been reading in the fireplace again…" He taunted in a sing-song voice. "Just look at all of that ash and soot all over you."

Val turned her nose up, forgetting her earlier question as she salted her breakfast. "Those who read do it only because they do not know how to think for themselves." She declared. Austin bit his lip. His father had loved to read.

Trent turned back around. "I do not know why you don't just sleep with the pigs, since you insist on smelling like one."

Val frowned at her son. "That was harsh, Trent." She gestured towards Austin, waving him over. Austin's eyebrows rose. He was clearly surprised that she wasn't joining in Trent's teasing. Val ran a head down Austin's arm, making him stiffen.

"Your appearance does reflect a certain… crudeness, my dear." She let out a sigh, shaking her head like she was in distress. "What more can I do to make you try?"

She looked down at the table for a moment before she glared at Austin, clearly expecting an answer. Brooke's eyes slowly traveled towards Austin, while Trent turned his body back around again.

"Well, I do try, step-mother…" Austin trailed off. "You know that I do wish to please you. Sometimes I find myself sitting on my own and trying to think of what else I could do, how to act and present myself…" Austin rambled dramatically. That was what his step-mother was expecting, wasn't it?

Val rolled her eyes at him, waving a hand in his direction. "Oh, calm down, child."

Austin didn't stop; he was on a roll now. "Perhaps if you brought back Mr. De La Rosa, he would help to keep me from offending you so."

Val's head snapped in Austin's direction. "It is your manners, or lack of thereof, that offends, boy. There will be no talk of bringing back servants, ones who should not be address as 'Mister'." She placed a hand on her forehead dramatically. "Throughout all of these hard times, I have sheltered and cared for you when you had no one. All that I ask is that you help me around the Manor without complaint." She shook her head. "Is that so much to ask?"

Austin shook his head, looking down at the ground. "No, step-mother."

Trent snickered. Brooke looked at Austin with pity in her eyes, while Val rolled her eyes with disgust before looking back down at her meal. "Do not ever bother me with such trivial topics, understood?"

Austin nodded. "Yes, step-mother," He mumbled, stepping on Trent's foot as his step-brother chuckled. His step brother yelped, a loud, shrieking sound. Austin expected Val to lecture him more for that, but she just shook her head and mumbled to herself. "After all that I do," She sighed. "It's never enough."

Mrs. De La Rosa entered the room with a plate of eggs for Trent, but the boy just shook his head. "I don't want them anymore."

* * *

"Have you gone nuts?" Dez asked incredulously. It was noon, and Austin had snuck over to the tailor's shop to ask one of his closest friends for help with his plan. Dez, who was normally the first to play a joke on someone, stood in front of Austin with crossed arms. "Do you know what the punishment is for dressing about your station?"

Austin rolled his eyes and ignored his friend as he tied the tie around his neck. He was wearing the dress pants, white shirt, and jacket of a nobleman. He fumbled with the tie, but Dez didn't step in to help him. "Five days in the stocks," Dez answered his own question when he realized that his friend wasn't going to. "Trish doesn't even know-"

"And you won't tell her!" Austin snapped. Dez didn't reply, and Austin looked up at his friend. "We both know that you'd do the same for her." Austin said. Dez snickered. "Me, pretend to be a nobleman? Can you picture me prancing around like some count when I've never even me to court?"

Austin's eyes narrowed as he tried to understand his friend's sentence. "And neither have you!" Dez pointed out, sticking his finger in Austin's face. The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"Then I won't be recognized, which makes it even better." He reached out for the dress shoes. "Hand me the shoes so that I can leave."

Dez stood firm. "They'll never buy it. You are too kind." He looked down at Austin's work boots, and resisted the urge to sigh.

"I'm their only hope." Austin argued.

Dez nodded with an eye roll. "And the Baroness, what did you tell her to get out of there?"

Austin shrugged his shoulders, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "She thinks that I am picking wild flowers."

* * *

"Dez, can you still see my step-mother?" Austin asked as he hid behind one of the stalls in the market. Dez poked out his head.

"I think that she's buying some sort of jewelry. Maybe a ring? Or a broach?"

Austin clenched his hands. "That's unbelievable. She ignores the manor, blames me for her debt, and still pretends to have money to burn." Dez waved him up, and Austin slowly rose to his feet. Dez stuffed his fist in his mouth when he saw his friend's appearance. "Don't you dare laugh," Austin commanded, pointing a finger at Dez.

Dez shook his head, his shoulders still moving with soft chuckles. "If you're going to be a nobleman, you have to act the part. Look down to no one."

Austin shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just a servant in some nice clothes that I stole from your father." Dez was quick to hush the blonde boy, looking around as though his father was right behind him. Out of nowhere, Dez pushed him from behind the stall, and Austin was out in the open. He turned around to yell at his friend, but Dez had disappeared.

Austin slowly started to walk down the road, feeling uncomfortable in the fancy shoes and out of place. He noticed Mr. De La Rosa being thrown into a wagon, and ran forward, grabbing the horse's reins before the wagon could start to move. "I wish to address the issue of this gentleman!" Austin announced to the man in charge, raising his voice the way that he had heard noblemen do before. Mr. De La Rosa stared at Austin with surprise and disbelief.

"He is my servant, and was sold in error. I wish to pay the debt against him. I think that you'll find that I have more than enough coins here," Austin finished the speech that he had practiced with Dez, his heart racing. The man rolled his eyes.

"He's already been sold." He said as he jumped back onto the wagon, snatching the reins out of Austin's hands. Austin grabbed the bridle, holding the horse and wagon back.

"I demand you release him at once, or I'll… I'll go to the King." Austin threated. Where was Dez? He would be much more useful in this situation.

The man only chuckled. "The King's the one who sold him. He's property of the Americas now."

"He is not property, you ill-mannered tub of guts!" Austin snapped. "Do you think that it is right to chain people up like they're cattle?"

The driver narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my way!" He snapped in return, gripping the reins threateningly. Austin opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"You dare raise your voice to a nobleman, sir?"

Austin whirled around to see Ally, standing there and staring at the driver with narrowed eyes. She didn't look at Austin, and wore a dark blue dress, her hands at the sides of her skirt in case she needed to travel somewhere fast.

Austin lowered his head, praying that Ally wouldn't recognize him. He hoped that God was real. The driver dropped from the wagon and onto his knees. "Y-your Highness," He said, bowing before Ally. "I meant no disrespect at all. I was just doing my job and taking these thieves to the Americas."

"My servant is no thief!" Austin snapped, his eyes meeting Ally's for the first time in years. Her eyes were big and brown, reminding him of a doe. He blinked. "And those who are cannot help themselves."

Ally's eyebrows rose at the boy's declaration. "Is that so? Do enlighten us?" She invited, taking in the blonde. His eyes were one of a kind; unlike anything she had ever scene. She was so sure that they were brown, but they looked hazel in the sunlight, like the glass windows of a church. She felt like she was getting lost in them.

"Well…" Austin shifted. "If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them...what else is to be concluded, but that you first make thieves and then punish them, your Highness?" Austin asked, snapping Ally out of her trance. The princess was at a loss for words as she turned towards the man.

"Well, there you have it…" She mumbled. "Release him," She commanded.

"But your Highness," The man took a step forward as he tried to argue.

"I said release him!" Ally commanded, raising her voice. People passing by started to turn their heads, but Ally was too intrigued by the blonde boy in front of her. The man hurried to unshackle Mr. De La Rosa, who practically jumped out of the cart. Austin shuffled uncomfortably under the princess's gaze, but was distracted when Mr. De La Rosa clapped his shoulder.

"I was so sure that I was looking at your father," He whispered. Austin let the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile.

"Meet me at the bridge," He whispered. Mr. De La Rosa nodded as Austin raised his voice. "Prepare the horses, we must leave at once!" He commanded. Mr. De La Rosa held back a smile as he hurried away. Austin slowly turned back towards Ally, surprised that the girl didn't recognize him. He felt his palms sweating. Was this how most people felt when they were around the Royal Family?

"Thank you, your Highness." He nodded at her. Was he supposed to bow? He wasn't sure, but turned to meet Mr. De La Rosa anyway. Ally hurried after the boy, ignoring the stares of those around her.

"I don't believe we've met." Ally said, hitching up her skirts. If her mother could see her right now, she would get the lecture of the lifetime, especially since she was in front of a nobleman.

Austin continued to walk away from her, looking back briefly before looking forward again. "I don't believe that we have." He called, trying to keep his face out of sight.

"That's interesting, you see, because I was under the impression that I knew every courtier in the kingdom," Ally continued to hurry behind Austin.

"I'm visiting." Austin replied, rolling his eyes at his horrible lie. "My cousin lives here, you see." The last thing that he needed was for Ally to realize who he was, though part of his brain told him that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if the princess wanted to speak to him.

"And who may that be?" Ally asked.

"My cousin," Austin stated as though it were obvious. His feet were itching to run forward, but something told him that noblemen didn't do that.

Ally squinted at the young man. "Well yes, you said that before." She wasn't used to people not wanting to give her information. Most young men jumped at the idea of speaking to the princess. "Which one?"

"The cousin that lives in your kingdom, your Highness," Austin replied as he racked his mind for ideas. Ally stepped in front of the young man, feeling delight swell in her at the sight of his beautiful eyes. They reminded her of someone, though she couldn't remember exactly who.

"Do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?" Ally asked. She wanted to be angry with him, but she was more surprised and interested at the same time. Austin tried to step around the little princess, but she blocked his path.

"Yes… no?" He sighed.

"Could you at least tell me the name of your cousin, so that I may call upon her to ask for your identity?" Ally bit her lip. "Anyone who speaks as boldly as yourself would be well worth the effort." She needed to know something about him, anything.

Austin couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at Ally's words. He felt something flutter in his stomach, and he knew that he was blushing when he met her eyes again. Ally grinned at the pink of the boy's cheeks. She had never felt this way about a courtier. No one had ever seemed so interesting in all of her eighteen years.

Austin started to walk off when he noticed Ally drifting off again.

"Please, wait," Ally pleaded. Austin froze, squeezing his eyes shut as he slowly turned around. "Please, I beg of you, give me a name." Her voice was soft, the softest that he had ever heard it. She was actually begging for his name. Austin couldn't believe that she was so interested in him after all of these years.

"My name… is Austin Lynch."

* * *

**I need to apologize for this chapter being way too long, and for everyone speaking really weird. I was trying to wait for more reviews so that this part at the end wasn't weird, but I'm really excited for this story. I stayed in bed all day writing this chapter. **

**Thanks to:**

**_ILoveThisStory_: Thank you _so _much! I got so excited when I saw your review, and I'm glad that you like the story!**

**_Guest_: Thank you! I'm sorry for making you cry :(**

**_XxXRachaelLaXxX_: I know :( I feel so sorry for him as I'm writing.**

**_Trying2StayHopeful_: lol, thank you! I loved your review; it was so funny. **

**_LoveShipper_: It is :) They're both adorable.**

**And super long chapter is because I'm probably not going to update this quickly ever again. But, you know, you can still tell me what you think...**


	3. Why Do You Irritate Me So?

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Ever After.**

* * *

Ally stared at him. "Austin Lynch?" She repeated. She'd never heard the last name before, but he looked so much like Austin Moon… She shook the thoughts out of her head. He was in town visiting a cousin; perhaps he was somehow related to the Austin that she had known years ago. She was quick to give the boy a grin. "There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Austin bit his lip, resisting the urge to smile at her as he turned away. Maybe she'd leave him alone now that he'd given her a fake name.

Ally took another step forward. "I've never met anyone other than my tutor who can quote Thomas More." She called out. Austin whirled back around to face her, and Ally was satisfied that she had once again caught his attention. He stared at her with raised eyebrows, and she caught sight of his beautiful eyes once again.

"The Princess has read Utopia?" Austin asked, surprise clear in his voice. Ally shrugged, shaking herself out of her daze as she took a step closer to him. His shifted to his side, but he didn't step back.

"To be honest, I found it dull and quite boring." She replied. "The plight of the everyday life bores me to no end." She confessed. Austin stared at her, an unreadable expression in his eye.

"I'm guessing that you don't converse with many peasants."

Ally shook her head, chuckling. "Certainly not! It is only natural."

Austin glared at her, taking another step forward. Ally noticed how close that he was, and though she couldn't see directly into his eyes, she could see his chest. He smelled of apples and sunshine and green grass; the scents of her childhood. "There's nothing _natural_ about it. A kingdom's character is defined by the 'everyday life'." Austin said, mocking Ally. The Princess's eyebrows drew in together. No one had ever dared to mock her in years.

"Am I gathering that you find me arrogant?" Ally asked, looking up to meet Austin's eyes. There was an unexplained fierceness behind the honey brown, one that she couldn't understand. Why did he care so much about servants? She tried to look forceful the way that she had seen her father do so many times before, but Austin didn't flinch.

"Well, you gave life back to one man, but did you even glance at the others?" Austin challenged. Ally stared into his eyes once more and he met her gaze instead of lowering his eyes to the ground. The boy was one of the few people that she had ever met who could leave her speechless.

"I knew a boy name Austin as a child." Ally said, changing the subject. Austin tilted his head to the side. One part of him hoped that Ally remembered him the way that he remembered her, but the other part hoped that she wouldn't notice. What would she think of him then?

"Did you? I never thought of it as a common name," Austin said, pretending to be interested. Ally eyed him warily, but allowed herself to smile.

"Neither did I. I have such fond memories of him…" Ally allowed her voice to trail off. "His father passed away of a heart attack and fell off of a horse." She frowned, and Austin was silent. "He ran away from home shortly afterwards, and I have not seen him since then."

Austin's eyebrows flew up towards his hairline. Is that what Ally thought? Who would tell her something so ridiculous? He shifted on his feet, uncomfortable in the dress shoes. He decided to place a hand on her shoulder. She looked surprised, but didn't protest. "I'm sorry. It's always terrible to lose someone that you're close to."

Ally nodded, smiling lightly. "He used to address me as Ally." She shook her head. "Not one of the other children in the kingdom would've done the same."

Austin stared at her, trying to hide the smile on his face. "There's always a first time for everything, isn't there, Ally?"

* * *

Ally slowly opened the door that led to her wing of the castle, hoping that her parents wouldn't here her come in. She couldn't shake the smile off of her face, even as she tip toed through the hallways, making her way to her chambers and nodding at each servant that she passed. Austin Lynch was unlike anyone that she had ever met before, and she was already thinking of ways that she could see him again. She arrived at the door to her chambers, and pushed it open, revealing her parents staring at her with crossed arms.

"Oh, Allyson, my darling!" Penny exclaimed, walking towards Ally with open arms. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug, and Ally had a perfect view of her angry father. "Hello, Mother," She answered, patting her mother's back.

Penny pulled away from her daughter, pushing some hair out of the girl's face. "Your father would like a word with you."

"Several words, in fact," Lester stepped forward, his arms still folded. With his angry face and the crown perched on top of his head, he looked like a pouty adult. Ally rolled her eyes, gently pushing her mother's hands out of her hair. "When doesn't he?" She asked rhetorically. Lester poked his finger in Ally's face.

"You, young lady, are restricted to the palace grounds." He announced, his voice booming.

Ally crossed her arms, mimicking her father. "What, am I under house arrest?"

"Do not mock me, child. You have already pushed me much too far past my limits." Lester boomed. Anyone else would be terrified, but the King's daughter only stared at him with a bored expression in her eyes. "I will have my way." He ordered.

"Or what? Will you send me to the Americas, like some sort of criminal?" Ally challenged. She pushed past her father, leaning her head out of her window. "All for some stupid contract…" She murmured to herself.

"You are the Crown Princess of Miami, and it is time that you started acting as such." Lester's face was as red as tomato. Ally only rolled her eyes, turning her head back towards the window. She wondered where Austin was staying, and where she could reach him. Perhaps he would be a better tutor than the one that she already had.

Penny looked between her only daughter and her husband. "Lester, sit down before you have a stroke." She ordered, leading her husband to a chair. "Look at the two of you." She said. Ally still didn't turn around, and Lester narrowed his eyes. "Sweetheart," Penny started, placing a hand on Ally's shoulder. "You were born into privilege, and with that, comes specific obligations."

Ally let out a groan, surprising her mother. "Forgive me, but marriage to a stranger never made anyone in this room happy." She replied, casting a glance towards her father before looking back at her mother. Lester practically jumped out of his seat, but Ally didn't flinch.

"You will marry Dallas before the next full moon, or I will strike you in any way that I can." He commanded, leaning into Ally's face.

"What will it be, Father? Hot oil or the rack?" Ally snapped without hesitation.

Lester shook his head, flabbergasted. "I will simply deny you the crown… and live forever." He sighed, realizing the fault in his plan. Ally rolled her eyes, turning towards the door in pulling it open.

"Excellent. I don't want the crown, anyway." She announced, stomping down the hallway. Servants jumped out of her way as she traveled, and Penny stared after her longingly. Lester clenched his hands, letting out a groan.

"She's your daughter!" He exclaimed, storming out of the room.

* * *

"That was excellent!" Mr. De La Rosa exclaimed again as they walked back towards the manor. "I never would've thought that you could stand up to people in that manner, Austin." He grinned. Austin chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"It was all Dez's doing." He said, turning to his friend, who carried the suit in his arms. Austin had changed back into his work clothes minutes earlier, and was hurrying back to the manor before his step-mother started looking for him. Mr. De La Rosa had showered him with compliments the whole way back to the manor. Dez grinned. "I'm still surprised that he pulled it off." He tipped his baby blue hat at them, before turning towards his father's shop.

Austin and Mr. De La Rosa didn't even make it to the door before it swung open, and Trent stared at Austin with a mischievous smile. "Someone's in trouble," He taunted in a sing-song voice. Austin's eyes widened in panic.

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked, looking back at Mr. De La Rosa with panic in his eyes. Austin hadn't seen any of his step-family in the market, and Dez was supposed to alert them if he did. Did they send spies out to search for him? He tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous, but his mind began to run wild. Trent rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Val appearing and pulling Austin into the manor with a jerk of his arm.

"You stupid, stupid little boy!" She hissed. "How dare you do this to me, to Trent? You make me sick!" She exclaimed, resting the back of her hand on her forehead like she was about to faint. "It is deceitfulness and I will not have it in this house!" She snapped. Austin's eyes grew wider by the second and his eyed darted between Trent and Val.

"What did I do?" He asked. Did they know about what he did in the marketplace?

Trent rolled his eyes. "Think long and hard, Austin."

Austin let his mind travel back. "Um, Princess Ally, Allyson," He stumbled over the girl's name. "She stole our horse this morning…" He trailed off. Trent clapped his hands at Austin like he was a puppy. "Excellent!"

Val rolled her eyes. "And that would explain why she returned it earlier this afternoon. How dare you let her surprise us like that? We weren't properly prepared!"

Austin was somewhat relieved, but clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'm sorry?" He offered in a soft voice. Val shook her head, letting a small smile appear on her face.

"Nevertheless, Trent performed beautifully. He and the Princess had quite the interlude. I wouldn't be surprised if she dropped by again." She complimented, resting a hand on her son's shoulder. Austin's eyes darted between the two of them. He knew that they were crazy, but never thought that they were this crazy. Ally would never fall for someone like Trent… Austin let his thoughts trail off.

He didn't know much about this new Ally. She was her old self in many ways, but also some sort of product of her environment. He almost shuddered when he remembered his conversation with her earlier. She had seemed almost entranced by the way that he lectured her about running a kingdom, all from things that he had learned from reading _Utopia. _

Austin was snapped out of his thoughts by Val snapping her fingers in his face. "Come now, I must know exactly what was said. What felt like a simple phrase to you could have had a thousand meanings. She said that you were forceful. What did you say?" Her voice was hard.

Austin's mouth opened, but words didn't come out the way that he expected them to. "Uh, I-I called her a thief... I did not recognize her." He gave a nervous and short laugh at the blank faces in front of him. Trent was silent, but soon Val started to chuckle.

"Oh, Austin. What a simple country boy that you are," She shook her head as though she were sorry for him. She was silent for a moment as Trent stared at Austin with a smirk on his face. Soon, Val was snapping loudly. "We all must work harder than usual to make sure that the manor is spotless, to be prepared in case the Princess drops by for another surprise visit." She commanded. "We wouldn't want the Princess to be… disgusted with our appearance, would we?" Val asked, her eyes traveling over Austin's work clothes.

He stared at her, biting back the words that he truly wanted to say to her. "No."  
Val was turning to leave the room when she saw Mr. De La Rosa standing behind Austin, almost like he was hiding behind the boy.

"What is he doing here?" She asked, pointing at the man like he was a bug on her carpet. Mr. De La Rosa clasped his hands together.

"I have paid off your…" Mr. De La Rosa paused when he saw Val narrowing her eyes. "_My _debt, madam, and was told that I could return home."

Val stared at Mr. De La Rosa for a silent moment, watching the man sweat. Austin wanted to roll his eyes, because he knew that Val would jump for the chance at having more workers around the Manor for free. She waved her hands at him. "Very well. Go… catch a chicken, or something." She rolled her eyes, leaving the room, Trent following her like a shadow.

Austin stared after for a moment, the smile returning back on his face as Ally entered his mind again. He remembered the way that she had pranced off after he called her Ally, her chocolate brown hair floating in the breeze. Mr. De La Rosa clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Let us go mingle with the rest of the servants, eh?" He suggested. Austin knew that he wanted to surprise his wife and daughter, and nodded, following him back outside.

* * *

"_Who?"_

"Count Austin Lynch." Ally repeated while standing in front of her mother's desk. Penny sat in front of an open book, a pen in one of her hands. She had been writing until her daughter burst into her study, demanding information that she did not have.

"He's the cousin of…" Ally trailed off. "Well actually, I'm not entirely sure who his cousins are." She frowned as she dropped her body in the sat next to her mother's. Penny stared at her daughter for a moment, before looking back down at her studies.

"Is he a cousin of that boy from when you were young? His name was Austin as well, was it not?" She asked. Ally shrugged.

"Austin Moon ran away, Mother." She sighed. Penny looked back up at her daughter with raised eyebrows. She remembered the death of Lord Moon, but not his son running away. Penny decided not to bring anything up with her daughter now, while she seemed so confused about the young man that she had just met. "Surely you have heard of him? You know of everyone in the kingdom." Ally said, the hope clear in her voice.

Penny sighed. "Oh, darling, there are simply too many courtiers for me to remember them all by name in my own mind." She flipped the page of her book, writing down more words. Ally let out a sigh, slouching in her seat. Penny noticed, and a smirk graced her features. "Why do you ask, Allyson?"

Ally bit her lip, hoping that the bright blush on her cheeks wasn't very visible. She opened her mouth to reply to her mother, but was interrupted by the opening of the heavy door. King Lester walked into the room, holding his hands behind his back. He looked much calmer than the last time that Ally had seen him, but she still wasn't up for speaking. She looked down at her fingernails, ignoring her father.

Lester noticed, and cleared his throat. When he realized that Ally wasn't going to look up, he began speaking. "In honor of Mister James Moon, I have decided to throw a masked ball." He announced. His voice was booming, but held gentleness to it. Ally's eyebrows furrowed. James Moon was one of the most famous musicians in the whole kingdom, and the father of Ally's best friend. She had only met him once, but was very excited to do so. The man was a musical genius. "During this time, you and I will compose a compromise."

Ally smirked. "_You_, strike a compromise? That's a nice one."

Lester ignored his daughter. "If love is what you seek, I suggest that you find it before then because five days from now, at the stroke of midnight, you will announce the engagement to the young man of your choice." He paused as Ally's eyes met his. "Or, I will announce it for you. Do we have an agreement?"

Penny looked up at the pair with wide eyes, her studies forgotten. Ally didn't get her hopes up right away. "What about your treaty with Tampa?"

Lester rolled his eyes. "Leave the worrying to me. You've got bigger problems to worry about, such as finding the love of your life in five days. Choose wisely, my dear." He leaned down to press a kiss to Ally's forehead, his voice lowering a considerable amount. Ally flew out of her chair, and kissed his father's cheek before wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Lester laughed. He hadn't seen his daughter this happy since she was a nine year old, and he was enjoying this moment.

Penny watched the scene with knowing eyes. "I agree. Divorce is only something that they do in Tampa," She mumbled, looking back down at her book. Ally looked up at her with a smile, while Lester frowned.

* * *

"I mean, I love my dad, but I would've given anything to see you dressed up like a gentleman." Trish grinned as she leaned against an apple tree. She was out in the orchard with Austin again while he picked apples. Mr. De La Rosa was back and the servants were joyful, but that didn't mean that there wasn't still work to be done. Trish poked Austin with her elbow. "Speaking to the Princess like a nobleman," She teased.

Austin rolled his eyes as he bit into an apple. None of the older servants were around, and Trish definitely wasn't going to scold him. "Scolding her is more like it," He scoffed. "I still can't believe that I gave him my mother's maiden name." He shook his head. "The girl is unbearable."

Trish eyed him, the grin still on her face. "Yes, you've been saying that since you came back."  
Austin blushed, tilting his head down to hide it. "Well, it's is true now as it was this morning."

Dez walked over, his hands in the pockets of his baby blue suit. Austin would never understand why his friend walked around wearing fancy clothing while he was in an orchard. Trish always said that it was because there was so much extra clothes hanging around his father's shop, but Austin was beginning to believe that Dez actually enjoyed making his own clothes. "Austin, she's royalty. They're all born like that." He stole an apple from Austin's basket, and took a seat in the grass.

"I bet that she's quite the charmer once you get to know her…" Trish teased. Austin glared at his female friend while Dez stared with wide eyes, wondering what he had missed.

"I think that she and Trent deserve each other." He exclaimed, pushing down his feelings into the pit of his stomach. The butterflies in his stomach from earlier needed to leave, anyway. He shouldn't be feeling that way about the Princess of Miami. There was no way that anything could happen. She was Princess Ally and he was just… Austin.

"Oh, shut your mouth. The only throne I want him sitting on is the one that my mother tries to make me clean every day." Trish groaned.

* * *

"And you really believe that everyone has one perfect love?" Ally repeated, looking to her friend with disbelief in her eyes. She sat on a tree stump, her green dress spread out in front of her so that the cloth wouldn't get caught on anything. Kira nodded.

"I do, as a matter of fact." She nodded, staring out at the river. Ally shook her head, not able to make sense of the idea.

"Well, how would you be sure to find them?" She asked. Kira, though her best friend since Austin Moon disappeared, had a way of coming up with fanciful ideas that often tried Ally's last nerve. "And if you find them, are they really the one for you, or do you just think that they are?" Ally asked, not allowing Kira to answer the first question.

Kira shrugged, picking up Ally's song book. The princess shot her a warning glance, and Kira gently dropped the book into Ally's lap, knowing that she wasn't allowed to touch it in the first place.

"And what if the person never disappears? Perhaps they're ill, or dead. Or what if they do appear, but you're too distracted by work or studies to notice them?" Ally asked as the questions filled her mind. She remembered the way that her name sounded on Austin's lips, but shook the thought out of her mind.

Kira chuckled, playing with the cloth from her dress. "Well, first you learn to pay attention." She responded, making the princess shake her head.

"I'm being serious here!" Ally protested. Kira shrugged. "As am I."

Ally paused as another idea filled her mind. "Then let's say that two people on this Earth are lucky enough to find each other, but the other gets hit by lighting during a storm. What's the other lover to do?" She hesitated as Kira opened her mouth, but continued to speak anyway. "And then this lonely lover meets someone new and decides to marry again. Is the first lover the real love, or the second?" Ally asked. "Is everything just by chance, or are some things meant to be?"

Kira held up a hand to signal her friend to stop. "You cannot leave everything to fate, Allyson. She's got much to do, and sometimes you must give her a hand."

Ally stared at her friend for a moment, before shaking her head and bending back down towards her song book.

"What is this project that you've been working on?" Kira asked, filling the empty silence. Ally shrugged her shoulders. One of the best parts about being around Kira was that she only had to speak when she wanted to and when she did, she could speak freely.

"Just a little something that reminds me of someone," Ally answered. Kira looked at the princess with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything. The pair sat in silence for a while, before Kira grew bored.

"Come along, let's go for a swim." She pulled the princess up to her feet, eyeing the river.

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, stepping out of her dress. She wore a cream colored underdress underneath, and threw the heavy dress to the side the same time as Kira. Kira only smiled, knowing that her friend was just as anxious to swim as she was. "What if someone were to see us?"

Kira waved a hand and started walking towards the river. "They won't. Come along!" She ordered again, and Ally followed. Kira dove into the water elegantly, her underdress flying out underneath her like the feathers on a swan. Ally was sure that she looked like a fool when she attempted to dive into the water, her limbs flying in different directions. She tried to move towards Kira, and panicked when she felt her foot tangled into something. "Kira!" She cried out, reaching for her friend. Kira stared at the princess with horror in her eyes when she realized that her friend was tangled in a vine. "Do not worry, Allyson, I'll go back for help!

Ally shook her head. "Don't!" She ordered, knowing how her father would react if he had to send the guard to rescue her from something as silly as this. She flailed her arms around in the water, shrieking as she tried to untangle herself. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She continued to flail her body, but started to slow down as she felt something tugging at the vine around her foot.

"Ally, hold still!" The voice ordered in a soft voice. Ally relaxed as she realized who it was. The vine around her foot was cut, and she turned her head to see Austin staring at her with worried eyes. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but he began to swim back to the land, still holding onto her body. She didn't protest.

"Are you alright?" Austin asked as Ally started to pull herself onto land. Kira followed after the two, squinting at the young man. She was certain that she had never met him before, which made him wonder why the princess allowed him to address her so informally.

Ally turned to her side and started to cough, letting the water escape from her lungs. "I went for a dip, Monsieur. Fortunately, I tripped over an angel."

Austin stared at Ally in surprise, his cheeks a dark red color. Ally was instantly embarrassed at what she had said, and moved a few inches away from Austin. She knew that her cheeks matched Austin's, which made her a bit more comfortable. Her eyes darted up and down, between Austin's eyes and the grass on the ground. Austin kept his eyes on her the whole time, not able to believe that she was just as beautiful even when she was soaked from head to toe.

Kira cleared her throat. "Where are your attendants, Monsieur?" She asked as she crawled next to Ally. She took in the boy's clothes, similar to the clothing of the workers from her home. Ally seemed startled that her friend reappeared, and was sorry that she had forgotten her.

Austin paused. "I gave them the day off."

Kira stared at Austin with narrowed eyes, but Ally laughed loudly, surprising the two of them. "The day off? From what, their life?"

Austin stared at Ally, feeling a familiar frustration wash over him. "What, do you never get tired of people waiting on you all of the time?" He fired back. Ally looked surprised, and looked to Kira, who still stared at Austin. There was something different about him, something that she couldn't quite place.

"Well yes, but they're servants. That's what they do." Ally replied. She looked a bit confused, but there was a smile on her face from having Austin around. She was so sure that she wouldn't be able to see him again. "I wish I could rid myself of mine as easily as you do yours."

Kira looked at Ally in surprise, but the princess ignored her friend. Austin stared at Ally for a moment, looking like he was in shock, before his pushed his body up and turned the other way. "I have to be going," He apologized. Ally stood up as quickly as she did, and Austin blushed even harder when he saw that she was wearing an underdress.

"I made you angry." She noted. Austin started walking away, and she followed after him. "Admit it."

Austin rolled his eyes, not looking back at her. What happened to the Ally that he had known as a child? This one thought of peasants like they were pieces of furniture, which meant that she felt the same way about him. "Well yes, if you must know."

Ally bit her lip, but hurried behind him. It was easy to keep up to his pace without the long dress on. She realized that Kira hadn't followed, and wondered what her friend was thinking about. "Why?" She asked simply.

Austin shook his head. This was just like the last time. "Because you're trying to bait me with your snobbery," He replied. He had been bonding with Trish and Dez before Mrs. De La Rosa found them and sent Austin to fetch water from the river. He had seen Ally thrashing around, and jumped in to save her. Now, he was wishing that he had planned better.

Ally's eyebrows pulled in together as she stared at the back of Austin's head. "I'm afraid that you're a walking contradiction that I find rather fascinating." She sighed and stopped, rubbing her temples. Austin paused, slowly turning around to face her. "Me?" He echoed. He couldn't believe it.

Ally chuckled softly. "Yes, you. You spout the ideals of a Utopian society, and yet you live the life of a courtier."

Austin was thrown off guard for a moment. "Well, you own all of the land that there is, but you take no pride in working it. Isn't that also a contradiction?"

Ally slapped her hands on the sides of her thighs, and turned her head up towards the sky as though she were speaking to the heavens. "Excellent. First I'm arrogant, and now I have no pride. However did I manage that?" She asked sarcastically.

Austin stared at her cautiously, but continued. "You have everything and your world still has no joy, and you make fun of those who still see its possibilities." He turned to start walking away again, but paused when Ally called out to him.

"How do you do it?" She called out, her voice soft. He turned back around to face her, holding in a sigh. Her wet hair dripped down her back, and he wanted to hug her and warm her up while lecturing her all at once. "What?" He asked.

"How do you live each day with this kind of passion? Do you ever find it exhausting?" Ally asked, looking genuinely confused and interested in his answer. Austin paused, taken off guard by her question. She thought that he lived life with passion? It sure didn't feel that way.

"Only when I'm around you," Austin answered. "Why do you like to irritate me?"

Ally puffed out her chest. "Well, why do you rise to the occasion?" She fired back. He hesitated, staring at her face instead of her wet underdress. He knew that he can see right through the white material, and forced himself to keep his eyes on hers instead. They were big and brown, full of curiosity.

"Austin!" A voice called, snapping Austin out of his thoughts. He couldn't tell who it was, but the voice sounded frustrated. His head snapped back in that direction.

"Uh… forgive me. I lost track of time…" Austin mumbled as he turned to leave. Ally surprised herself by reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling him back towards her. He almost tripped over his own feet.

"I'm playing tennis tomorrow. Will you come and watch?" She asked boldly, still gripping his arm. Austin's eyes darted down to her chest, before flickering back up to her eyes and back towards the direction of the voice.

"I must go." He apologized, gently pulling his hand out of her grip. She called after him, but he was already running away. She shook her head to herself, feeling foolish as Kira walked up behind her. Her friend stared at Austin as he ran.

"Why does he keep doing that?" She asked, groaning to herself.

* * *

**I'm sooo excited for this story that it isn't even funny. I've been trying to wait a few days after I post each chapter, but I have too much time on my hands, which means more updates! YES!**

**Thanks to:**

**_RexLuna_: Thank you! And I hope that this is fast enough, lol.**

**_Trying2StayHopeful_: Um, alright? Lol, your review was so random. Plus, I love Bemmet, too ;)**

**_ILoveThisStory_: Haha, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it.**

**_ILoveThisStory_ (Again?): Aw, don't we all. I wish things could be easy for Austin and Ally, and thank you for your reviews!**

**_Bubblegum913_: Thank you! And that's good, because I think that I only know how to write long chapters.**

**_LoveShipper_: I know! I hate the way that they treat him. Thanks for your review! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! There will be romance coming up soon... and I'm so excited! What do you guys think will happen? **


	4. It Is Your Mouth That Has Me Hypnotized

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Ever After. **

* * *

"Can you imagine? Paris at Christmas?" Val asked, a dreamy look on her face. Austin looked up from the fireplace that he was tending to with a blank look on his face as Val met his eyes with a cruel smile. "No, I don't believe that you can." She sniffed. Austin dusted off his knees as he stood to his feet, turning to leave the room. He was eager to go, so that he could fall into a dream with his favorite book the way that he did most nights.

"My mother was hard on me too, you know." Val called when Austin's back was turned. The boy paused in surprise, turning his head towards his step-mother. She sat on her bed in her nightgown, looking almost relaxed. Every time that Austin had seen Val, she always looked uptight, like she was in a gown that was too tight for her.

Val didn't wait for Austin to reply as she continued. "She always told me that cleanliness was next to godliness. She forced me to wash my face at least four times a day, and had a way of convincing me that I would never be clean enough." She frowned, a faraway look in her eye. Austin rocked back and forth on his feet, clearly uncomfortable at the turn in direction of the conversation.

"I was very grateful to her," Val continued. "She wanted me to be all that I could be and look at me now, a Baroness. And Trent shall be King." She declared, making Austin bite his lip. Val wasn't screaming at him, and he didn't want to say something to make her change her mind. He took a step back towards the door, but Val wouldn't release him.

"What a pity it is that you never knew your mother," She said suddenly, making Austin's eyes snap onto hers. They held a softness that Austin had never seen before, and he almost tripped over his own feet. Val gestured for him to come closer to her bed, and his took three short steps forward, his work shoes tapping against the wood.

"There must be some of her in you somewhere," She murmured to herself while searching Austin's eyes. She reached out and grabbed Austin's chin, making him stiffen suddenly as though he had been stung. Austin lowered his eyes, something in him deciding to take advantage of his step-mother's odd softness that reminded him of kindness.

"I often wish that I knew what she looked like," Austin said, his voice barely a whisper. Val continued to stare at him, before her eyes hardened.

"Yes, well, feeling sorry for ourselves won't do anything, will it? No matter how bad things get, they can always be worse." Her words seemed to hold some sort of secret message, one that made Austin pull back. She gripped his chin even more, her nails digging into his skin. "You have so much of your father in you. Sometimes I can almost see him looking out at me through your eyes."

Austin's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked in wonder. Val seemed to recoil at the boy's joy, and she stiffened while releasing his chin. "To be raised by a man… no wonder why you're built for hard labor," She commented.

Austin's eyes hardened as he shrugged away. "Did you even love my father?" He challenged. He meant for his voice to come out in a normal tone of voice, but it was still barely a whisper. Val hesitated for a moment, seemingly conflicted. "Well, I barely knew him." She sighed. Austin stared at her in shock, but she only waved a hand at him. "Now go away. I'm tired." She commanded, turning to slide underneath her covers.

Austin retired to his room with his heart aching for his father and the mother that he would never know.

* * *

"Look, Dez, it's working!" Austin exclaimed. He looked like he was dancing as he moved to follow the kite in the air, which was made out of leftover materials from Dez's father's shop. His copper headed friend only stared at him, while Trish watched with folded arms.

"Why in the world are you so happy?" Dez asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"You'll be swimming in horse shit if they get married." Trish agreed. While Austin's step-family attended church, the few servants of Moon Manor enjoyed their Sunday morning free of chores. The teenagers of the Manor gathered outside on the field near the orchard, where Austin pranced around like a child.

"I don't know why it bothers you. I couldn't care less." His voice attempted to be light as he moved around, but his friends could hear the underlying heaviness. His bare feet brushed against the green grass as he held the string to the kite in his hands, fascinated with the contraption.

"You're lying!" Trish snapped. "The Princess would be your sister in law and you, Count Austin Lynch, would be bringing her and your step-brother breakfast in bed on their honeymoon." She was pleased at the visible shudder Austin gave, but frowned when the smile returned back to her friend's face. It was still a bright smile, but not anything like the genuine smiles she knew Austin could give.

"But then they would move into the palace, and I could stay back here and turn this place around." Austin pointed out, not looking over at his friends. Trish huffed in frustration, looking to Dez to help for the first time and what she hoped would be the last. Dez was oddly serious, but a grin played at his lips.

"You like her. Admit it," He commanded gently.

Austin shook his head. "Nope."

Trish's eyes widened as she noticed the two horses galloping in their direction, and the chocolate brown hair that flowed in the wind. She didn't have to smack Dez's shoulder several times for him to notice, but she did anyway.

"And I suppose that if you ever saw her again…" Trish started. Austin rolled his eyes before closing them, basking in the sunshine of the summer day.

"I'd walk right up to her and say 'Your Highness, my family is your family. Take them away!'" Austin threw his head back.

"Good, because here's your big chance," Dez pointed out, making Austin's eyes snap open. He caught sight of the familiar chocolate brown, and his eyes darted around his environment for a place to hide. Without warning, he dove behind a hay stack, making Trish roll her eyes.

"_Really_…" She trailed off as the Princess rode up to her and Dez atop her white horse, followed by one of her guards on a darker horse.

"I'm looking for Lady Kira Starr. Have you seen her?" Ally asked, surveying them with curious eyes. They both had smirks on their faces, and shared a knowing look before answering her question.

"No, no, Your Highness, I'm afraid that the only person to ride through this area was the Count Austin Lynch." Dez answered, the smirk never leaving his face. Austin's friends knew that Austin had a crush on the princess, but were surprised at her reaction when their friend's fake name was mentioned. Her eyes lit up with excitement, and she seemed to sit up a little straighter in her saddle.

"You know him? Where is he staying? Please, I must find him." Ally gripped at her reins with a little more force, leaning in towards the people that she guessed were servants. Trish had to resist the urge to grin at the princess's request.

"I believe that he is staying with his cousin, the Baroness Valerie Moon," Trish stepped in smoothly. Trish and Dez could hear the soft groan from behind the haystack better than the Princess could, but the princess's head still snapped in that direction for a moment.

"I see," Ally murmured to herself, looking conflicted. Trish hoped that it was because she didn't want to see the family, and bit down on her lip for a moment as she thought up another excuse.

"However, I do know that he is there alone, by himself." Trish clarified. "If I may be so bold to suggest, a visit from Your Highness would most likely lift his spirits." She suggested, a small smile on her face. Dez looked at her with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

Ally perked up. "That's an excellent idea!" She complimented, gesturing to the guard behind her before nodding to both Trish and Dez. "Thank you." She smiled sincerely, before galloping off towards that Manor.

As soon as the Princess was far enough away, Austin jumped out from behind the haystack, his eyes widened in horror. "Trish!" He exclaimed while whacking Dez's shoulder. Dez grabbed his shoulder in mock horror while Trish only rolled her eyes, a grin spreading out on her face.

"She's heading for my house, expecting the Count Lynch!" Austin exclaimed, his face red with panic. Trish shrugged.

"Then I suggest that you run."

* * *

Ally was grinning when Austin greeted her at the door, his face red as he adjusted his tie. Paulette and Mrs. De La Rosa hid in the kitchen after helping Austin search through Trent's clothes to find a suit for him to wear. His hair was ruffled and he was out of breath, but at least he didn't look like a servant.

"Your Highness, what a surprise." He grinned. Ally shook her head as she took in his disheveled appearance. The boy was filled with many unexpected surprises, to say the least. The guard stood a few feet away, which Ally guessed was the reason why he didn't call her "Ally" as usual.

"Why do you not attend church, Count Austin?" Ally asked, a small smile on her face. Austin's eyebrows rose slightly as he thought of an excuse.

"I believe that my faith is of better use away from rabid crowds." Austin replied, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. The guard stared at the pair with raised eyebrows for a mere moment, before turning his head to observe the countryside.

Ally coughed awkwardly. "Yes, I'm afraid that my father has created quite the, um, phenomenon." Ally rolled her eyes at the thought of her father. She loved the man dearly, but he drove her absolutely insane more times than not. "This is why I am bound for the library," She cleared her throat again, her eyes slowly making their way to Austin's.

"Since you are so fond of reading, I thought that you might join me?" She asked, practically holding her breath as the boy's eyebrows scrunched together. Ally wanted him to go to a library with her? She looked at him with slightly widened eyes, bouncing on her toes. He wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her not to be so nervous, because he was just _Austin._

But he didn't.

"It is not fair, Your Highness." Austin shook his head, making Ally's eyes droop momentarily. "You have found my weakness so quickly, but I have yet to learn yours." Austin stared at Ally with a grin, while a smile slowly spread across the Princess's face.

"Well, I thought that it was obvious." Ally said, ducking her head just an inch. Austin's cheeks flushed red as he understood what she meant. Ally turned her head, her hair whipping in his face. She smelt of strawberries. Austin didn't understand how, but closed his eyes and took it in nevertheless. "I shall not need my horse or your services any longer." She called out to the guard, who snapped towards the Princess in attention. She took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air as she caught Austin's eye.

"Today I am simply… Ally."

* * *

"Oh God, it makes me want to cry." Austin breathed, looking truly astonished. Ally stood in the center of the room as the boy took slow, small steps around the circular room. He ran his fingers over the spine of each book that he could touch, and Ally simply watched him in awe. She had been able to access this library whenever she wanted since she was a child, and it was something that she had taken advantage of. Watching this boy admire it as though each book were a rare jewel fascinated her to no end.

"Pick one," Ally challenged. Austin shook his head as his eyes traveled up towards the bookshelves on the upper level. "I could no sooner choose my favorite star in the heavens."

Ally shook her head, taking a step closer to the boy. She would never be able to understand his fascination with books, things that she was forced to read during her lessons. "What is it that touches you so?" She asked, her voice lowering as they touched. Austin looked down as she moved closer. He felt a spark go through the two of them, like they had both been struck by lightning. He looked up at her, his eyes locking onto hers, and brown met hazel.

"I guess that it's because…" He paused, not sure of what he should say. "When I was young, my father and I would stay up until dawn reading together. He was addicted to the written word. I would fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice." He looked down, smiling lightly at the memories of his father.

"What sort of books?" Ally asked, her voice soft. It was comforting, Austin realized. He liked the feeling of her body against his. It was small and soft, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. She smelled of strawberries and sunshine. She smelled clean.

Austin gave a small shrug. "Science, philosophy. I suppose that they remind me of him. Utopia was the last book that he brought home to me." He blinked rapidly, trying to keep back the tears that he could feel coming.

Ally gave a small nod. "That explains why you quote it," She said softly, as though she were reasoning with herself.

"I would rather hear his laugh again than any other sound in the world." He smiled and reached out for a book with a leather cover on the counter in the middle of the room. It had an A on the front, and Austin frowned as he reached for it. Ally looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, though he flipped the book open anyway. Ally bit her lip and was silent as Austin's eyes scanned over her words, growing wider as he flipped a page. "Did you write this?" He asked, looking up at Ally with astonishment in his eyes. She gave a short nod. "I-it's…"

Ally chuckled. "You don't have to spare my feelings with kind words."

Austin shook his head. "It's absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever read." He decided on, making the girl's shocked eyes snap up to meet his. Her cheeks reddened at his compliment, before she shook her head and turned away from him.

"In my many years of study, not one tutor ever showed the same passion as you have in the last two days," She shook her head to herself, her cheeks still red. "You have more conviction in one sentence than I have in my entire being."

Austin stared at her in shock, blinking rapidly. "Your Highness…" He trailed off with a sigh, placing her boo back on the counter as gently as he could. "If I have said anything out of place..."

Ally shook her head frantically. "Please, don't apologize. It's not you at all."

Their eyes met again, the brown and hazel eyes strong enough to create a masterpiece.

* * *

"Trent, make haste!" Val snapped as her son hurried to catch up to his mother. Her eyes darted around her as though someone knew about her plans. She unfolded the cloth in her hands, thankful that the guard from the palace had taken the bribe. She grinned at the Queen's necklace in her hands, before dragging her son towards the carriage that made its way through town. She thrust the cloth into his hands before pushing him forward, a hopeful smile on her face as her son walked up to the carriage.

"Your Majesty!" The boy called, hurrying towards the carriage while trying to make sure that his shoes wouldn't get dirty. It was easy to paint worry and concern onto his face as the Queen turned her head to face him. "I couldn't help but notice that you dropped this," He opened his hands to reveal the necklace as the Queen's eyes widened.

The Queen reached out to take the necklace from the boy with delicate hands, gently fastening it around her neck. "I cannot remember even placing it on!" She exclaimed softly, shaking her head to herself in shame. "Thank you, child."

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty," Trent swooped into a low bow, before rising and turning back to his mother. The Queen watched him leave for a moment as she recognized him as the son of Valerie Moon, the owner of the Moon Manor. She remembered her daughter's deal with her husband, and hesitated.

"Young man!" She called, making Trent whirl around to face her. "Not many in your position would return something that holds such value to me." She started. "We shall discuss this further with your mother at noon tomorrow at the palace."

Trent's eyes lit up and he smiled at her before swooping into another bow. "As you wish, your Majesty. I will look forward to it."

* * *

"Well, this is embarrassing. You would think that I would know the way around my own kingdom," Ally sighed, shaking her head as she and Austin trudged in the direction of the river. After spending a few more minutes in the palace library, Ally had realized that her father could've walked in at any moment and decided to take Austin somewhere else. Sadly, the Princess was having trouble finding her way.

Austin shook his head, swinging his arms out of his suit jacket. Ally's blushed, turning her head. "What are you doing?" She asked in shock, pausing when she realized that the boy wasn't going to take off all of his clothes. Austin grinned at the girl's reaction, throwing his suit jacket to the side and kicking off his dress shoes as he pulled himself up into a tree.

"Trying to find the way, Ally," He called; enjoying the way that her name rolled off of his lips. He saw the familiar snake of a river from his higher spot up in the tree. "See, there it is. Back that way," He pointed his thumb backwards. Ally would've groaned, but Austin's antics made her smile.

"I can't believe that I'm down here while you're up there!" She called, shielding her eyes as she looked up at the boy. "And in your undergarments, no less!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "I only took off my suit and shoes, Ally. I couldn't very well climb up here in a suit, could I? Besides, I wouldn't strip down in front of you just so that I could climb a tree…"

Ally shook her head at him, giggling uncontrollably. She imagined that Austin's muscles would be very defined once he took his shirt off, since she could see his muscles already and he looked so strong… She shook the thoughts away and continued to laugh, making Austin's eyebrows rise. He said nothing as he grinned at the sound of her laughter.

"You rescue swimmers, climb trees, assist servants with their chores. Is there anything that you don't do?" Ally asked. Austin paused for a moment, swinging his legs in the air before shrugging.

"Well, I haven't figured out how to fly just yet."

Ally shook her head, the smile stuck on her face until she heard a chuckle from behind her. She whirled around to face a dirty looking man with an uneven beard and a few teeth missing from his smile, both of his fists held up towards her. She narrowed her eyes at the man who she instantly recognized as a gypsy, who swung a fist at her. Ally side stepped out of the way just in time, avoiding a punch to her head.

"Stay aloft, Austin! There are thieves afoot!" She called up towards the tree. The man rolled his eyes at her, holding a sword in her direction. Ally bent down and picked up a tree branch, pointing it at the man with both of her hands. A chuckle escaped his throat at the Princess's weapon, making the girl frown. More gypsies followed after the leader as Austin looked down from his spot in the tree. Ally looked ridiculous while trying to hold the skirt of her dress in one hand and find the man with a tree branch with the other.

One of the gypsies picked up the dress coat and shoes, grinning. "These shall catch a fine price in the marketplace," He taunted. Austin narrowed his eyes at the thief. "I will not allow you to steal from me!" He called out. Part of it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins, but the other half was the fact that the suit belonged to Trent and not him. The man rolled his eyes as he turned away, but was startled by Austin jumping down from the tree branch and onto his back. Austin grinned in victory before the man whirled around with a sword in hand, pinning him against the tree as he pushed the blade up against Austin's throat.

Ally stared at Austin with wide eyes, her branch fallen from her hands as she held her arms up in surrender. Ally felt rage boil up in her chest at the sight, but couldn't think of anything that she could do. She searched her brain. "Your quarrel is with me, not the gentleman. Please, let him go." She spoke up, wincing at the way her voice shook. The leader who stood in front of her hesitated before nodding at the man who held the knife against Austin's neck. The man rolled his eyes, pushing Austin away from him. The force caught Austin off guard, and he almost fell to the ground. His eyes immediately locked onto Ally's, which were begging him to leave.

"I insist that you return my things at once," He announced, using up all of his courage as he formed a plan in his mind. "And since you deprive me of my escort, I demand a horse as well." He ordered. A murmur passed through the crowd while the leader gave Austin a grin.

"You can have anything you can carry," He offered, clearly feeling proud of himself. Ally watched the scene with wide eyes, wondering why Austin couldn't just save himself by leaving instead of drawing out the process. Austin's eyes locked onto hers again, trying to give her a message.

"May I have your word on that?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Ally. The gypsies chuckled before the leader placed a hand over his heart while his other hand held his sword at the Princess. Ally expected Austin to turn the other way and leave, and was surprised when he picked up his suit, stuffed his feet into his shoes, and walked towards her. Her mind raced as he slid his arms underneath her, one sliding underneath her knees and the other supporting the small of her back.

The gypsies stared with disbelieving eyes as the boy turned towards the direction of the river, not giving the group a second glance as he carried the Princess out of sight. The gypsies started to clap at the scene, laughter spreading throughout the group.

"Come back, please! I will give you a horse."

* * *

"What is taking that boy so long?" Val snapped as she paced back and forth in the manor. Mrs. De La Rosa pushed her daughter out of sight, not trusting her to be able to keep Austin's secret. The whole staff knew about where the boy was, but no one dared to reveal him to Val. They couldn't imagine what she would do to him if she found out.

"Perhaps he's catching a rabbit with his teeth." Trent mumbled as he leaned back in a chair. Val whirled towards Paulette; the servant that she knew was the closest to Austin.

"I want to be informed the _minute _he returns. Understood?"

* * *

"Yes, I enjoy pancakes! I don't see anything wrong with that!" Austin protested as Ally giggled at his choice of favorite food. She waved her hand at him as she caught her breath.

"I suppose that there isn't anything wrong with it, per say. It's just a bit unusual." She soothed, chuckling under her breath. Austin shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Alright, alright, it's your turn. Tell me something about yourself." Austin ordered, leaning in so that he was closer to Ally. Her breathing hitched when she realized how close they were, but Austin didn't flinch. Deep inside, he was freaking out, but he would never show it in front of her.

"I have no desire to be Queen." Ally breathed her deepest secret, looking at Austin with hopeful eyes. He always had something insightful to say, but he bit his lip now and looked at her with incredulous eyes.

"But think about all of the wonderful things that you could do! For your kingdom…for the world!" Austin exclaimed, his eyes flashing. Ally shrugged, looking down at the fabric of her dress.

"Yes, but I would be so defined by my position. People would only see me as Queen, not as Ally, the way that you see me." She frowned as she covered her eyes with her hands. "You don't know how insufferable that becomes!"

Austin let out a quiet chuckle. "You would be surprised," He mumbled. He didn't mean for her to hear, but she stared at him anyway. "Really?" She asked. Austin shrugged.

"Well, take a gypsy, for example. They're rarely pained as anything else. They're defined in society by their status, but it is not who they are." He pointed out, leaning his head back in the grass. "You have been born to privilege, and with that come specific obligations." He shook his head and sat up as he realized how much he sounded like Val.

"I'm sorry. My mouth has run away with me again."

Ally shook her head, her eyes glued to Austin's lips as he spoke. "No, sir. It is your mouth," She hesitated as she leaned in. They were inches away from each other's faces. Austin could feel Ally gentle breathing on his neck, while Ally was close enough to see his eyes. She felt as if she were being sucked into them as she stared.

"That has me hypnotized," She breathed. She leaned her head to the side and pressed her lips to his. This time, he didn't run away.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far. I mean, not out of the whole story, because I have it planned and know what's gonna happen later, but I feel like this is the best one that I've written so far. Especially since they went on their little date thing...Imagine if this happened in real life? Anyways, thanks to:**

**_Trying2StayHopeful_: lol, alright then ;) I think that he kind of manned up in the chapter...**

**_SummerRain200_: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! You're awesome :)**

**_LoveShipper_: Yes, Kira is pretty smart. ;)**

**_marteey_: Thank you so much! They're pretty much together after this, so I hope that you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters even more!**

**_launi9_: I'm so glad! And thank you for reassuring me! :D**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, because I'm typing this on my mom's computer and I'm going on vacation tomorrow. But please, tell me what you think? **


	5. You Brought This On Yourself

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Ever After.**

* * *

Austin didn't pull away from the kiss until he was sure that absolutely sure that he couldn't breathe, and only moved a few inches away from Ally's face. For the first time in years, Austin felt like he mattered. Ally stared at him with flushed cheeks, opening her mouth to apologize. She didn't get the chance, as Austin cupped her cheeks in his hands as though she were a priceless piece of art, and pressed his lips against hers again. Ally leaned into Austin as the pair continued to kiss underneath the stars, listening to the sounds of the river and wasting the night away in each other's arms.

Ally didn't want to move Austin, as he looked so peaceful as he slept with his body against hers. She could feel the warmth from his body, his breathes soft and even against her neck. The sun started to appear through the spaces between the trees, and Ally felt guilty for keeping Austin out with her for so long. She forced herself to her feet, swinging Austin's arm around her shoulder. He slumped forward, but she was able to hold him up as she turned towards the horse that the gypsies had lent them.

Ally used a nearby stone as a stepping stool, and was able to swing Austin up and onto the saddle by some sort of miracle. She swung up after him, wrapping her arms around him to reach the saddle. He stirred quietly, but didn't wake. The horse trotted slowly towards Moon Manor with Ally trying to hold Austin and keep him asleep at the same time. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, like a small child. She felt an unknown emotion rise up in her chest, and smiled fondly at the boy. Was this love?

Ally planted several soft kisses to the sleeping boy's hairline, murmuring quietly in his ear. Austin's eyes fluttered open and he blinked rapidly at the Princess who stared down adoringly at him. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure that the whole day that they spent together wasn't a dream. Austin slowly slid down from the saddle, his eyes stick thick with sleep.

"Would you like me to escort you to the door?" Ally asked, reluctant to let the boy leave. Austin noticed the way that Ally tried to clench back a yawn, and shook his head. He couldn't have the Princess walk him into the Manor at this time of night, or morning. Val would have his head, and then where would he be? Ally wasn't much taller than him even though she sat atop a horse, and Austin leaned up to give her a kiss on her cheek. He lingered near her cheek for a moment, watching as a blush appeared in the area that he touched. Without warning, Ally turned her head and their lips met, the pair engaging in another kiss. Neither of them wanted to break away, but soon they were both coming up for air.

Ally ran her finger along the side of Austin's face; amazed at the feelings that one boy could make her feel. "Do you know of the ruins by the river?" She asked. Austin's pressed his forehead against hers as though they were connected like magnets. Austin nodded. "Meet me there tomorrow?" Ally asked, her voice filled with hope as she met Austin's eyes.

"I shall try," He whispered, his voice thick with sleep. Ally's eyes lit up. "Then I shall wait all day."

* * *

"Allyson, where have you been?" Queen Penny called as she followed her daughter into her chambers. The Queen and King had sat waiting for the Princess for most of the night, and while King Lester fell asleep right away, Queen Penny was still awake when her daughter danced into the palace.

King Lester heard the commotion and headed towards Ally's chambers, while Queen stood in front of the girl with her arms crossed. "Mother, father, I want to build a university with the largest library in the country where people of any station can study." She declared, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Penny stared at her in confusion while the King shook his head.

"Alright," He mumbled tiredly. "Who are you, and what have you done with our daughter?"

Ally only giggled, prancing over to her drawers to pull out a nightgown. "Oh, and I want to invite the Gypsies to the ball."

* * *

Austin groaned as something poked her ribcage for the third time. He opened his eyes a fraction, but squinted at the sunlight that filled his small bed room. He shut his eyes again in an attempt to fall asleep, but he was poked again in the same spot, except with something harder. He blinked and squinted at the people crowded in front of her. Trent and Brooke were crowded around his bed while Val stood in front of him with a broomstick in her hands.

"Are you ill?" Val snapped harshly. Austin was bewildered as he sat up, shaking his head. "No, uh, yes?" He wasn't sure what would keep him out of trouble. "Where in God's name have you been?" Trent snapped, not allowing his mother to finish her questioning.

Austin could barely function as he scanned his mind for an excuse. "Uh, I got lost." He said after pause. Val glared at him, her eyes hard. "I do not believe you, boy. You're hiding something from me, and I demand that you tell me what it is." She searched the boy's face as though it would reveal the truth to her. The room was silent until Trent spoke up, clapping his hands loudly.

"Never mind that, just get to preparing our breakfast." He commanded, making Austin roll his eyes as he leaned back on his mattress and pulled the covers over his head.

"You have two hands. Make it yourself," Austin shot back, his eyes already closed. He was surprised at himself, but too tired to celebrate. "I think that I'll rest a little longer today." Austin thought of Ally, and wondered what she would think if he told her that she was really the little boy from her childhood. It wouldn't mean much, would it? Technically, he was still of noble blood. The sliver of hope made Austin's heart sore, and he snuggled into his covers with a smile on his face.

"Brooke, go boil some water." Val commanded after a moment of silence. Austin couldn't see what was going on, but could hear the loud groan and the stomping that faded down the hallway. Val and Trent left the room a few moments afterwards, grumbling to themselves. Austin was surprised that Val didn't drag him out of bed and give him a few lashings for his disobedience, but ignored the thought as he fell back into sleep, dreaming of his Princess Ally.

* * *

"Austin, wake up!" Paulette commanded frantically, shaking Austin from his sleep and whisking away his covers. He wanted to roll to the side and go back to sleep, but the woman's tone told him that something was wrong. He leaned up to face her. "Go on now, off to your step-mother's chambers!" She pushed him towards the door. As Austin made his way down the stairs, he could hear the voices of Trent and Val, though their voices were muffled. He stepped into Val's room, and his jaw dropped open at the sight.

Brooke stood in front of him in his mother's white wedding dress, her hair twisted up into an elegant bun. It was the first time that Austin had seen the girl so dressed up, but the thought quickly evaporated from his mind as his legs pulled him forward. Brooke noticed her step-brother and her eyes widened as she took a step back. Val's eyes turned towards Austin, and a smug grin appeared on her face. "Children, look who decided to grace us with his presence."

"What do you think you're doing with my mother's dress?" Austin asked.

Trent shrugged, though he hid behind his mother's shorter frame. "Brooke here is trying on her dress." He smiled. Austin's eyes grew wide with fury.

"But I haven't…" Austin started, but he was cut off by Val. "Do you really think that I would allow you to accompany us to the ball after the stunt that you pulled this morning?" She asked, eyeing him cruelly. Austin felt disappointed for a second, before his eyes made their way back to his mother's wedding dress. "Then she will not be wearing my mother's dress." He spat. Brooke looked like a deer caught in headlights and looked to her mother for help. Val turned towards Trent, rolling her eyes.

Austin let out a sigh. "Do you really think that all of these games are going to win you the crown?" He asked. "To hunt royalty like it's some sort of sport is disgusting!" He exclaimed. Austin couldn't even understand how Trent would be able to live with himself if he only married Ally for her crown. Trent rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"You're just jealous." He shrugged.

Austin noticed the white heels on the ground and swooped down to grab them. He held them out towards the trio. "These are my mother's shoes," He exclaimed, shaking the shoes in their faces. Brooke was frozen to her spot in fright, while Trent just waved a hand at his younger step-brother.

"Yes, yes, and she's dead."

All Austin could see was red. His feet peddled him forward, and his fist collided with the side of Trent's face. "I will rip your head off!" Austin roared as he threw another punch to Trent's stomach. Trent gasped for air and escaped the room, though Austin followed hot on his tail.

"Mother!" Trent squealed as he ran towards Austin's bedroom. Austin was close enough to reach out for the back of Trent's neck, but he paused when he watched his step-brother lean down and swipe his copy of _Utopia _from the ground. Trent held the book in the air with one hand while holding the side of his face with the other. He stepped to his side, holding the book over the orange fire that crackled in the fireplace. "You get away from me or so help me God…" Trent threatened, waving the book over the fireplace.

"Please, Trent, don't!" Austin took a step towards his step-brother just as Brooke and Val arrived, standing in the doorway. Brooke gasped at the sight, while Val only watched the exchange like it was a tennis match.

"Chose wisely, Austin: Your Mother's dress and shoes, or your father's book?" He spat. Austin gripped the shoes tighter in his hands, staring at Trent with dark eyes. "Neither will save you from a lashing." Val promised as she folded her arms. Austin let out a sigh, taking a step towards Brooke and holding out the shoes, his head hanging in defeat. He would rather have the book from the father that he had known than the dress from the mother that he couldn't remember, even though it made his heart ache.

Brooke only stared at Austin as he held the shoes out towards her, but Val snatched them out of his hands, a cruel smile on her face. Trent's face lit up in victory, but his mouth twisted into a cruel grin before his hands open and Austin's prized copy of_ Utopia _fell into the flames. Austin let out a sob as he reached towards the flames for the last item that he had of his Father before he fell to his knees. "No, no, _no!"_

The room was silent with the exception of Austin's sobs. Val stiffened as Trent left the room. "I shall meet you in the courtyard for your lashings." She announced, her voice free of emotion as she turned and left the room. Brooke was left last, staring at her step-brother will tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Austin." Brooke said quietly, turning to change out of the wedding dress as quickly as she could. They left Austin on his knees to grieve, tears rolling down his cheeks and landing in the fire.

* * *

Trish was silent as she pulled the bloody fabric away from Austin's back, staring at the slash wounds from the whip. Brooke sat next to the servant girl, blinking back tears. She knew that her mother was cruel, but she had never seen her whip Austin so badly before. Brooke surprised Trish by pressing a wet cloth to Austin's wounds. The boy hissed in pain, digging his teeth into his lower lip.

"You brought this on yourself, you know," Brooke pointed out. Trish's head snapped towards the girl, her eyes narrowing. Brooke winced at the glare as she pressed another piece of cloth against Austin's back. The boy dug his nails into his mattress, but didn't cry out. Though Val wasn't around to see him, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction by crying out.

"Of course, I didn't mean to take your mother's dress. Mother brought it to me and suggested that I try it on, I thought that she had gotten it from the market…" Her voice trailed off as she realized how pitiful her explanation sounded. "And Trent shouldn't have done what he did." She added as an afterthought. "But I will never forget his face after you hit him!" She giggled. Trish's eyebrows rose, but Austin chuckled quietly along with him.

"Thank you." He sighed into his arms, wincing again as Trish pressed another piece of cloth onto his back.

* * *

"Oh dear child, you really must let a doctor take a look at that." Queen Penny cooed as she examined the black ring around Trent's eye. "And to think you saved a baby from a runaway horse!" She shook her head as she sipped her tea.

Trent chuckled quietly. "It was paternal instinct, Your Majesty." He sat back in his chair while Val looked at him out of the corner of her eye, sipping her own tea.

"I must apologize on behave of my daughter. I was so sure that she would be here, but she seems to have disappeared again." Queen Penny shook her head, resting her tea cup back on the table. They were outside on the palace patio, and she turned her head to admire the palace garden.

"Again?" Val asked, her eyebrows rising towards her hairline.

Queen Penny nodded, looking conflicted. "Yes," She murmured. "She was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn." She shook her head before picking up her teacup again. Trent's eyes widened as he turned to face Val, but his mother didn't show any emotion.

"Perhaps you could assist me in solving a mystery. Do you know the Count Austin Lynch?" Queen Penny asked over her teacup. "It has been said that he's staying with a cousin, though nobody seems to know who.

Val resisted the urge to jump out of her seat and rested a hand on Trent's shoulder to let him know to stay calm. "Austin Lynch? Yes, I know him." She spoke through clenched teeth. The Queen looked pleased.

"Wonderful! I was beginning to think he was a ghost." She laughed.

Val shook her head. "I'm afraid that he's been around for years." She sighed. "And he has been, uh, staying with us. Isn't that right, my dear?" She asked, turning to Trent with a hidden message in her eye. Trent nodded, plastering a fake smile onto his fac.

"Yes, of course!" He exclaimed. "Our cousin."

* * *

Before Ally had the chance to turn around, a pair of strong, slender arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of soft lips pressed against the crook of her neck. A moan slipped out of Ally's mouth as the boy found her sweet spot, and began to suck on it. "Hello," Ally breathed. She could hear Austin chuckle from behind her, and she leaned backwards into his taller frame. "Hello," Austin replied, continuing with his work on Ally's neck.

Ally slowly turned around until she was facing Austin, and she pressed a kiss to Austin's lips. It started off small and gentle, but grew fuller as she reached for Austin's neck, her hands tangling themselves in his shirt. Austin's hands skimmed over Ally's breasts for a moment before moving back to Ally's hips, and the Princess felt a longing in her stomach that she'd never felt before. The Princess pulled away to cup Austin's face, staring into the boy's eyes as she rested her forehead against his. Austin's hazel eyes were filled with desire, but something else flickered in his eyes. While she was happy to see him, there was something off. "Are you well?" Ally asked while trying to catch her breath. She had never been so intimate with anyone else before in her life, but she liked to think that she knew what she was doing.

Austin gave her an apologetic smile. "I fear that I am not myself today," He said, his voice low.  
"I feel as if my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once." Ally breathed, her chest rising and falling slowly. Austin shook his head at her, leaning back in for another kiss. As the kiss grew deeper, the couple traveled back towards the stone wall of the ruin. Though Ally was as gentle as could be when pushing Austin into the wall, a cry of pain escaped the boy's throat. Ally's eyebrows pulled in together as she jumped back from Austin, her eyes filled with concern.

"Did I hurt you, Austin?" She asked, her voice soft as she took Austin's hand in hers. Austin shook his head, but couldn't speak because off the pain from his earlier injuries. He started to blink back tears as he shook his head again, because the Princess was clearly not convinced. Ally gave his hand a squeeze.

"There is something that I must tell you." She smiled. Austin was disappointed that their moment was interrupted because of him, and couldn't help but feel like everything horrible that happened was because of him. His mother died because of an infection that she'd caught after childbirth, his father had a heart attack because he was stressed from worried about Austin, and now he was lying to Ally about who he really was. "And I, you," He said, his voice soft. Ally gestured for Austin to go first, and he swallowed.

"Your Highness…" He sighed.

Ally shook her head. "Ally," She corrected.

Austin bit his lip, a smile on his face but tears in his eyes. "I can't stay long, but I had to see you. There's so much for me to say." He sighed. The grin didn't leave Ally's face as she gestured towards the trees that surrounded them.

"My father used to come here all of the time as a child," She started. "He told me that he'd measure his life in trees, and I began to do the same. So much life to live…" Ally trailed off, grabbing Austin's other hand in her own. Austin's eyebrows rose, but he stared at her in interest. "But you see, I no longer imagine it alone."

Austin let out a shaky sigh as he looked down to the ground. "You aren't making this easy for me," He frowned.

"Austin, you are unlike anyone I have ever met. I haven't slept because I feared that I would wake up and find out that all of this was a dream. And tomorrow, at the ball, I wish to make it known to the world that I am in love with you and I want to spend forever with you…" Ally trailed off when she noticed the tears rolling down Austin's cheeks. She was quick to reach up and wipe his tears away. "Please don't cry," She whispered, feeling her own tears in her eyes. "I understand if you do not feel the same-"

Austin crashed his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her closer. "Why do you have to be so wonderful?" He asked, more to himself than her. "I'm so in love with you, and I have dreamt of nothing else since the moment we met."

Ally grinned widely, reaching up to press another kiss to Austin's lips. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" She asked. Nothing could ruin her day now. She was floating on air. Austin shook his head, blinking back more tears. He obviously wouldn't be telling Ally the truth today.

"Just that… last night was the happiest night of my life."

* * *

**Okay, so maybe this is my favorite chapter. Hmm... I'm not sure. I do have a question for you guys, though. The story is getting closer to the end (Already? *sigh*), so I was wondering if you guys wanted...  
Shorter chapters, which equal a longer story or longer chapters, which make a shorter story?**

**Thanks to:**

**_LoveShipper_: I know! They're first kiss was so cute 3**

**_Trying2StayHopeful_: Um, I didn't see that episode...and yeah, Ally "girled up" lol. And yes, Trent needs to stop interfering, because Auslly forever :)**

**_SummerRain200_: Yeah, I don't think that Val's head is screwed on right. I hated her even more during this chapter.**

**_raeganb123_: Aw, not this chapter... but she will find out soon ;)**

**_SuckerForRomance0156_: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like it!**

**_launi9_: If you loved that chapter, I think that you'll like this one even more :)**

**_marteeey_: It was mine too, lol, until I wrote this one. The carrying scene was inspired by Austin carrying her in Beach Bums and Bling. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me want to write even more 3**


	6. You Are Just Like Them

**I do not own Ever After or Austin and Ally. Any mistakes are all mine. **

* * *

Austin closed the door behind him slowly, and even he couldn't hear a sound. However, when he turned, Val was standing in front of him. Her arms were crossed and her arms were filled with fury. "Of all of the horrible things that you've done, turning yourself into a count has to be the worst." She snapped. Austin could hear the fury trembling underneath her statement. When Austin only stared at her, she continued. "It's almost as absurd as a princess courting a servant boy that sleeps with the pigs!"

Austin took a deep, calming breath. "I'm not sure what it is that bothers you more, stepmother. Is it that I am common, or that I am competition?"

Val glared at him, as though there were beams of fire coming out of her eyes. Trent walked up next to his mother, though he didn't look nearly as murderous as she did. "Where is the dress, Austin?" He asked. Austin shook his head, moving to shrug past him. Val held up her arm, pushing the slender boy back. "I don't know what you're talking about," Austin shook his head.

"The dress that Brooke is going to wear? The shoes? I had them on the bed in my chambers and now they've disappeared. Where are they?" Trent asked. Brooke wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Paulette and Trish started to creep up in the doorway. "You hid them, and I know it!" Trent snapped at Austin's silence.

"Where did you put the gown, Austin?" Val questioned, taking a step closer to the boy, enclosing him into the corner. "I don't know, where are the candlesticks and the tapestries and my father's books?" Austin spat in Val's face. "Perhaps my mother's dress is with them."

"You produce that gown, you worthless bastard!" Val snapped. Trent visibly recoiled, while Paulette had to hold Trish back from running at the woman. Austin didn't seem fazed by the insult.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than to let that spoiled, selfish cow marry the princess." Austin fired back, pointing in Trent's direction. His voice was even, and he fixed Val with a steely gaze. He was taller than the woman, but she narrowed her eyes and knew that her stepson was no match for her. She gave him a small smile. "Perhaps that can be arranged." Val gripped Austin's shoulder, making him cry out in pain, and pulled him out of the room.

"Let me go!" Austin protested as Val's nails dug into his skin. Trent followed with eager eyes as Val dragged Austin towards the staircase that led to the cellar, while the handful of servants followed as well. "Ally will find out about this, and-"

"How dare you address the future ruler of out kingdom so informally?" Val pushed Austin's body down the stairs when he was caught off guard, and the servants watched in horror as the boy's body tumbled down the stairs, his body crumbling into a heap at the bottom. In no time, they were following him down the stairs, but Val and Trent followed. Val pulled Austin up by his hair, making the boy hiss in pain. He was barely conscious.

"I'll give you one last chance to tell me where you put that dress." Val hissed. Austin shook his head, and Val dragged him to the storage room, throwing him in like he was nothing. The servants followed behind. Paulette's face was a mask of horror, while the De La Rosa's trembled in anger.

"Mother, it is just a ball!" Brooke cried as she hurried down the stairs, taking in the scene. Val rolled her eyes as she locked Austin in the closet with one of the keys that hung around her neck. "Yes, and you're only going for the food."

Brooke bit her lip. She wanted to say more, to more to help her step brother, but she wasn't sure what she could do. Val whirled around to face the rest of the servants. "Open this door, and I have your head on a silver platter." She announced before making her way back up the stairs. Trent hesitated for a moment, but was soon following his mother while Brooke stayed.

Mr. De La Rosa was quick to start pulling at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Mrs. De La Rosa started to mutter curses under her breath, and turned to face her daughter. "Run and fetch Dez," She commanded. "Perhaps he has some contraption that we can use."

Normally, Trish would've protested, but she hurried up the stairs this time, with Brooke hot on her heels. Paulette continued to pull at the door, but Austin barely noticed as he blinked to try and keep himself awake.

"Don't worry, Austin. We'll get you out of there."

* * *

"What have you been out doing, Allyson?" Queen Penny called from her study as she heard her daughter enter the palace. Ally practically skipped into her mother's study, making the Queen eye her daughter through her reading glasses. Ally shrugged, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she wandered around the room.

"Have you found a young man to marry, or will your father have to decide for you? Remember, my dear, almost anything is better than Tampa." The Queen shuddered and closed her eyes, but Ally didn't notice.

"I've decided who I am to marry," Ally grinned. Her mother looked up at her, expecting more details, but Ally's mouth was sealed. She didn't want to tell her mother about Austin just yet. Queen Penny's eyebrows rose for a moment, before she shook her head and returned to her book. She wouldn't say anything, because her daughter seemed happy enough with the fiancée that she had seemingly chosen.

"I had tea with Valerie Moon and her son, Trent, this afternoon, since you didn't bother to grace us with your presence," The Queen mentioned. "I was told about his news. I'm sorry to hear about it; I've heard that the two of you were close."

Ally whirled around to face her mother, the smile on her face faltering. "What? He hasn't told me of any news."

The Queen frowned at her daughter, patting the chair next to her**_. _**Ally didn't move to sit next to her, and the Queen let out a sigh. "Count Austin left for New York today. He's getting married to a young lady that lives there."

* * *

"You must run to the Princess, and tell him what has happened." Paulette commanded, making Dez's eyes widen. He started to shake his head as Mr. De La Rosa pulled at the door handle for what had to be the millionth time.

"But I'm nobody. The Princess would never see me." Dez shook his head, trembling slightly. Trish let out a groan, making Austin jump away from the door. He had been pushing his body against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"You're his best friend, Dez!" Trish exclaimed. "For once in your life, man, be bold!" Dez was silent, and bent down to examine the hinges of the door. He slipped the bolts in the hinges out before standing up and removing the door away from the doorway. Austin's jaw dropped, her eyes widening in surprise. Dez pressed a hand on Austin's shoulder. "I think that you have somewhere to be, buddy."

Paulette clapped her hands in excitement while Mr. De La Rosa ran to prepare the horses and Mrs. De La Rosa cut to the chase. "I'm sure that we can find one of your father's suits hidden away somewhere-"

"This has been very nice of all of you, but I don't think that will be necessary." Austin cut in, his eyes glued to the stone ground. Everyone stared at him with surprised eyes, but their heads whipped around towards the staircase when someone cleared their throat behind them. Austin's eyebrows flew up in surprise when he saw Kira staring at him.

"It is my understanding that the Princess is expecting you," She piped up in a small voice. Trish didn't know who the girl was, but she wore the dress of a noblewoman. Austin shook his head, a frown on his face.

"She is expecting someone that doesn't exist. I let her believe that I was Count Austin Lynch, when I am just Austin Moon." Austin's voice was soft as he spoke. Kira shook her head. "Why should class have to matter when it comes to love? Princess Allyson will soon be Queen, and if you love her the way that she loves you, then I do not see why this would be a problem."

Austin shook his head. "But I _lied _to her!"

Kira sighed. "And she deserves to hear the truth from the one that she loves."

Trish nodded. "The Princess will understand."

Austin shook his head, backing up against the wall. "I can't go."

Brooke bit her lip. "But if you stay… my mother will win."

Austin was silent, and Paulette gently gripped his arm and led him up the staircase. "We still have time to ready you for the ball." She spoke gently. Austin didn't resist, but looked at the servant with worried eyes. "Don't you fret. You'll have the time of your life."

* * *

"Hurry, Austin!" Trish called as she and Dez adjusted the harness on the horses of the carriage. All of the servants were lined up outside as Austin walked towards the carriage. His hair was slicked back, and he wore the suit that his father wore to his wedding. The material was dark and crisp, and Austin truly looked like a Lord as he stepped into the carriage.

"Thank you," Austin breathed as he looked at all of his friends. Paulette had tears rolling down her face at the sight of him. She had cared for Austin ever since he was an infant, and it brought her endless joy to see the young man that he had grown into. Mrs. De La Rosa clapped her hands, and her husband ushered Austin into the carriage. "Hurry now, before you're late!'

Dez and Trish sat on the driver's bench, and waved at the remaining servants as they urged the horses forward and towards the palace.

Meanwhile, Ally stood off towards the side of the grand ballroom as the festivities continued. The room was decorated in bright reds and yellows. There were flowers in every corner of the room, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. People danced around with smiles and laughter on their faces. King Lester noticed the way that his daughter moped around as he took a step towards her. "I understand that you wanted to see me." He said. His voice rumbled the way that it often did, but his eyes held certain softness.

Ally nodded, straightening at the sound of her father's voice. "Yes, I did." She was about to continue, but her father cut her off. "Allyson, perhaps it was unfair of me to place so much pressure on you the way that I did." He cleared his throat, but didn't meet her eyes. "I only want what is best for you, and it seemed as though a marriage would put you on the correct path before your coronation." He paused as Ally's brow furrowed. "A-and this university idea, i-it's brilliant." His voice softened. He placed a hand on Ally's shoulder. "We don't have to announce anything tonight."

Ally cleared her own throat, averting her eyes. "Father…" She started. "I have made my decision." She said, completely disregarding her father's little speech. King Lester blinked, taking in Ally's red rimmed eyes. "Oh," He mumbled to himself.

Ally nodded, wiping at her eyes though there weren't any tears falling. "I shall marry the Prince of Tampa, as you wanted."

King Lester stared at his daughter with concern. True, he had wanted her to marry the prince of his choice, but he never would've imagined that she would look so unhappy when she did. He himself had an arranged marriage, and things turned out fine. He stared at Ally in silence for a moment, before walking up to the podium. Trumpets blew at the King stood, and everyone turned to face him, eager for his announcement.

"Honored guests," He started. "It gives me great pleasure not only to honor Sir Jimmy Moon, who seems to have disappeared," Lester cleared his voice, glancing at his daughter, who seemed to be wilting more and more with each passing moment. "But to announce a long-awaited decision," He continued. "It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of our daughter, Princess Allyson,"

Ally held up a hand as the ballroom doors opened. King Lester frowned and followed her eyes to see Austin standing at the end of the room. Ally could barely believe her eyes when she saw him dressed up in the nicest suit that she had ever seen. All eyes were on Austin as he made his way towards Ally, including the eyes of Val and Trent.

Without a second thought, Ally took off running towards Austin, her curls flying into her face. She wore a long red dress, but hitched up her skirts to allow herself to run faster. Austin gave her a shy smile, and she launched herself into his arms. There were a few audible gasps from the crowd, but Ally ignored them. She could feel the hope and joy rising back into her chest. She pulled away to take in his perfect hazel eyes.

"My mother told me that you were getting married," She breathed out. Her voice was soft, hoping that no one else would be able to hear her words. Austin shook his head, a small smile still on his face as he tried to contain his happiness at seeing Ally so excited to see him.

"She was misinformed," Austin replied. The Queen walked out on the stage just in time to see her daughter's bright smile, making a smile of her own grow across her face. Ally stared at Austin like he was a Christmas present, before pulling him towards the stage. "Come, there are some people that I want you to meet." She commanded, eager to introduce him to her parents. Austin started to shake his head.

"But there is something that I must tell you now, before another word is spoken." Austin pleaded, urgency lacing his voice. Val stared at him with narrowed eyes, forming a plan inside of her head. Ally looked at him expectantly, though the smile wouldn't leave her lips.

"But you are not engaged?" She clarified. Austin shook his head, gripping Ally's hand. "No, I'm not."

Ally shook her head to herself. "My God, I was about to make the worst mistake of my life."

King Lester watched the exchange from the podium, and leaned over to whisper in Queen Penny's ear. "Who is he?" He asked in a hushed voice. Queen Penny watched with a dazzling smile. "My guess would be the Count Austin Lynch."

King Lester's eyebrows pulled in together. "Who?"

"I have to speak with you." Austin pleaded as Ally started to drag him to the stage once again. She flashed Austin a dazzling smile. "Whatever it is, the answer is yes."

"No, wait, please." Austin tried to resist, but Ally continued to pull him forward. "Oh, see, I invited the Gypsies!" She exclaimed, pointing out the same men that had ambushed them before. They gave Austin small waves, toothless smiles on their faces. Val rushed forward, making Trent pull her back.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Val rolled her eyes, slightly startled at the way Trent was acting.

"I'm making you a King." She declared, snatching her arm out of Trent's grip. She walked forward and ripped the sleeve of Austin's suit jacket, making the boy cry out and Ally whirl around to face the woman.

"How dare you!" Ally hissed, irritation clear in her voice. "Madam, you will contain yourself." She commanded, squeezing Austin's hand in her own. Austin stared at his stepmother with wide eyes, knowing that she would reveal him if he didn't do it himself.

"He is an imposter, Your Highness!" She announced, her voice rising for the whole ballroom to hear. Austin began to shake his head frantically. "No, no, it isn't like that." He started. Val ignored him. "His name is Austin Moon, and he has been a servant in my home for more than ten years." Austin wished that there were somewhere for him to hide, so that he wouldn't have to face this confrontation.

King Lester started to walk towards the scene, his eyebrows furrowed in agitation. "A servant, Allyson? Is this some sort of joke?" Queen Penny followed behind him, hitching up her skirts for the first time in her life so that she could hurry.

"Baroness, you are treading on dangerous ground!" Ally hissed, anger boiling in her chest. Val's nostrils flared in anger, and she gestured towards Austin. "Ask him yourself!" She commanded. "He's a devious little pretender, and it is my duty to expose him as the covetous hoax that he is."

Ally rolled her eyes as she turned towards Austin, noticing the way that the boy shook as though he were ill. "Tell them who you are," She commanded, though her voice was soft. Her face fell as a tear rolled down Austin's cheek.

"Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!" Val snapped as Ally let go out Austin's hand.

"Austin?" Her voice was soft as she remembered the name from her childhood. "Austin Moon?" She repeated as her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "So that boy in the orchard that day, that was you?" Her mind reeled as she took a step away from him. "First you were engaged, and now you are a servant?" She shook her head, her brain not functioning.

"Ally, please, I can explain," Austin begged as he took a step towards her. Ally felt rage boiling in her chest. "You will not address me so informally!" She snapped. "I am the crown Princess of Miami and you are…" She took another step away from him. "You're just like everyone else."

Austin's face flushed red as he stared at the Princess through blurry eyes, feeling broken on the inside and out. He turned and sprinted out of the ballroom and disappeared into the stormy night, holding his torso to keep himself together as sobs racked his body.

* * *

"Allyson? Allyson, what have you done?"

Ally was startled when she saw Kira walk over to her, a frown on her face. Ally was quick to wipe her tears away at the sight of her friend. "Don't you have a poem or something to write?" She spat, trying to hide the trembling of her voice. Kira was silent for a moment, and Ally dug her teeth into her lower lip.

"What was that out there?" Kira asked, her voice soft.

"I was born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations." Ally spat. Kira rolled her eyes at her friend's act.

"That's bullshit, and we both know it." She answered, her tone harsh. Ally's eyes cut over to Kira, surprised at her normally gentle friend's harsh language.

"You're out of line, Kira."

Kira shook her head, tired of her friend's stubbornness. "No, you're the one that's out of line. Do you have any idea what he went through to get here tonight? He only wanted to tell you the truth."

Ally shook her head. "He lied to me."

"He came to tell you the truth!" Kira exclaimed. "He tried to tell you the truth, and you fed him to the wolves."

Ally whirled on her friend. "What do you know? You spout sonnets and speak about love, but know nothing about life."

"I know that a life without love is no life at all." Kira fired back.

"And love without trust? What is that?" Ally replied without missing a beat. "I have made my decision." She declared. Kira stared at her friend in silence, disappointed in her behavior.

"Then you do not deserve him."

* * *

**So this definitely isn't my favorite chapter, but it was between long and short. There are about three or four more chapters left after this.**

**Thanks to: **

**_SummerRain200_: I know! It's... my second favorite chapter.**

**_LoveShipper_: Isn't it so sweet? That was my favorite part.**

**_Trying2StayHopeful_: They really should get married, but it'll be harder after this chapter...**

**_launi9_: lol, Val is very evil. I don't like her at all. But they are cute ;)**

**_raeganb123_: Brooke just doesn't know how to stand up to her family and wants to be accepted by them. And Ally...oh, dear Ally...**

**_marteey_: Auslly is just the best of the best. And that was my favorite part of that episode! But um, yeah... And I'm so glad that you love reading this story! This was somewhat long, so I hope that you still like it. **

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They are so awesome :)**


End file.
